Noviembre
by Arkham Moon
Summary: PostHogwarts. Ron lleva mucho tiempo tratando de huir de sus errores. Sin embargo, su pasado parece decidido a perseguirle, aunque él intente poner tierra de por medio. Años después algunas cosas han cambiado mucho, y otras... no tanto.
1. 20 de Abril

Aunque llegué a convencerme de que no volvería a publicar un fic (debo de haber batido un récord: los fics menos leídos de fanfiction...), al final he terminado perpetrando otra de mis historias. Siempre pensé q yo jamás escribiría una historia romántica, pero también he caído en eso... he intentado q sea un poco más normal q las anteriores... la verdad es q me haría muy pero q muy feliz q un alma caritativa me dejase alguna review (porfa, porfa!) y me dijese q le parece...Ah, sí! Se me olvidaba decir que los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (yo solo me ocupo de convertirlos en criaturas dignas de un psiquiátrico) y que hago esto sin ánimo de lucro (como tuviese q ganarme la vida así... ya me habría muerto de hambre).

**1: Veinte de Abril**

"_Las nubes iban pasando _

_sobre el campo juvenil…_

_Yo vi en las hojas temblando_

_Las frescas lluvias de abril._

_Bajo ese almendro florido_

_Todo cargado de flor_

_-recordé- yo he maldecido_

_mi juventud sin amor"_

Antonio Machado "_Los sueños_"

La nevera estaba prácticamente vacía. Tan solo quedaban tres o cuatro manzanas, una sustancia pastosa de color indefinido dentro de un tupperware y una botella de vidrio llena hasta la mitad de leche, probablemente agria.

En el apartamento de arriba, un reloj de péndulo marcó las cuatro de la mañana. Las campanadas , graves y metálicas, resonaron con nitidez en el silencio sepulcral propio de esas horas de le noche. A pesar de tratarse de un momento tan intempestivo, Ron tenía hambre. Solía ocurrirle cuando regresaba después de correrse una juerga, pero aunque llevaba años viviendo solo aún no había logrado habituarse a hacer la compra. Lo único medianamente comestible eran las manzanas. "Daría lo que fuera por unas tortitas con chocolate" pensó, vaciando el contenido de la botella por el fregadero. En esos momentos solía pensar con nostalgia a su madre, pero sus idílicos recuerdos de Molly se desvanecían cuando, al visitar "La Madriguera", se veía invariablemente obligado a soportar estoicamente el típico chaparrón de reproches cargados de preocupación maternal: "Hay que ver, cada día estás más delgado" " ¿Todavía no sabes vestirte solo?" y, por supuesto, el favorito de la matriarca Weasley " Lo que te hace falta es encontrar a una buena chica". Cuando aparecía el maldito tema de las chicas, Ron solía limitarse a reír, porque ¿qué iba a responder¿qué ya había encontrado a una buena chica, la mejor, y que se había portado como un imbécil? Afortunadamente, Molly nunca llegó a enterarse de todo aquello, porque de lo contrario hubiesen pasado siglos antes de que se dignara siquiera a dirigirle la palabra. Ron no le habría culpado por ello: él mismo aún se avergonzaba de su comportamiento cobarde y egoísta. Y, por mucho que le costase reconocerlo, se arrepentía. Hacía más de cinco años de aquello, cinco años desde que se marchó de Londres sin decirle nada, cinco años vagando solo por el mundo, cinco años intentando olvidarla. Hubo otras chicas, claro, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, aquellas relaciones vacías acabaron por aburrirle y agobiarle hasta tal punto que al final llegó a la conclusión de que no merecía la pena tomarse tantas molestias ni siquiera a cambio de una nevera llena.

* * *

Cuando uno no ha dormido ni siquiera dos horas, el mundo se cubre de una pátina casi imperceptible de irrealidad; y los contornos se vuelven difusos, imprecisos, como una fotografía desenfocada. Así era como aparecía Roma en aquel atardecer de principios de primavera, y ni siquiera el batallón de turistas japoneses que le rodeó en el puente de Sant'Angelo y que estuvo a punto de arrastrarle a la otra punta de Italia logró devolverle al mundo real, a ese veinte de abril que podría ser idéntico al del año pasado, y al del anterior… salvo, claro está, por el lugar en que se encontraba. La ventaja de trabajar para Gringotts era que se podía conocer cualquier rincón del planeta, siempre que uno estuviera dispuesto a que le trasladasen una y otra vez.. Ron estaba encantado: no tenía el menor interés en echar raíces, ni siquiera en un lugar tan hermoso como la Ciudad Eterna. Ni siquiera levantó la vista de los adoquines al pasar junto al imponente castillo de Sant' Angelo, que parecía en llamas, iluminado por los últimos rayos del tibio sol de abril. Una niebla, sutil y etérea, comenzaba a trepar perezosamente desde el Tíber, entretejiéndose con las ramas de los árboles que flanqueaban el río.

Ron recorría el mismo camino cada día: cruzaba el puente de Sant ' Angelo y la Vía della Conziliazione hacia la Basílica de San Pedro, aureolada por la luz áurea del atardecer; rodeaba la célebre columnata de Bernini y tomaba la Vía di Porta Angelica, que discurría paralela a la muralla de la Cittá del Vaticano hasta la Piazza del Risorgimento. Los ruidos de la ciudad sonaban amortiguados, como si le llegasen desde muy lejos: el sonido sordo de los zapatos golpeando monótonamente el pavimento, el rumor de los motores, el ladrido de un perro. Tan solo las risas despreocupadas de un par de jóvenes novicias que se dirigían a la Parroquia de Santa Ana resultaban lo suficientemente insólitas como para que Ron les prestase algo de atención.

* * *

Hermione había tenido un día de pesadilla. Había llegado tarde a trabajar porque el estúpido taxi se había quedado atrapado durante dos horas en un estúpido atasco, un idiota le había vertido encima medio litro de café hirviendo, y había tratado, en vano, de comunicarse con el encargado del hotel , quien, por supuesto, no hablaba ni una palabra de inglés. Jamás creyó que añoraría tanto Londres, a pesar del frío, la lluvia y los recuerdos que habitaban cada rincón de la ciudad del Támesis. Estaba tan furiosa con la vida que atravesó sin conmoverse uno de los lugares más bellos del planeta, que a esa hora desplegaba todos sus encantos, cuando los últimos resplandores del día que moría con aquel ocaso arrancaban destellos dorados a un mundo inmerso en una luz ambarina que se derramaba sobre las piedras milenarias como un fluido incandescente. "¿Cómo podría empeorar esto?" se preguntó, mientras apretaba el paso deseosa de desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación (si es que el tipo del hotel se había enterado de que estaba tratando de hacer una reserva, claro). Aquel día, Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que uno no debe plantearse jamás ese tipo de preguntas, porque al parecer el Universo se lo toma como algo personal y encuentra la manera de contestar. En este caso, la respuesta a aquel interrogante apareció tras unas tocas inmaculadamente blancas que giraron bruscamente y desaparecieron en la Cittá del Vaticano con un susurro.

La última persona que hubiese deseado ver tuvo que frenar en seco para no chocar contra ella. Hermione, que aún era capaz de leer en sus ojos las emociones que estaba experimentando: primero una rápida evaluación, como si necesitase un par de segundos reconocerla y detectar los cambios que había sufrido. Después, sorpresa. Claro, él tampoco esperaba encontrarla allí. Y, de pronto… nada. Ron parecía haber aprendido a interponer un muro para que sus sentimientos no aflorasen con tanta facilidad a su antaño elocuente mirada. Ella podría haber dicho muchas, muchísimas cosas en ese momento. Podría haber inventado palabras hirientes; desde luego, tenía los motivos y el rencor en cantidades suficientes como para improvisar el más cruel de los discursos. Podría haberse dado la vuelta sin más y marcharse sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Sin embargo, solo dos ideas aparecieron en su mente con claridad. La primera era bastante estúpida: se preguntó por qué tenía que haberse cruzado con Ron precisamente ese día, cuando él tenía ese aspecto tan estupendo y ella unas ojeras hasta los pies, el moño deshecho y una gigantesca mancha marrón en la blusa. Y la segunda, mucho más simple: deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haber aceptado jamás aquel empleo. En Inglaterra, algo así jamás hubiese pasado… en ese momento, incluso echó de menos a su jefe, pese a que solía echarle la bronca un par de veces al día. La chica nunca llegó a saber de donde sacó las fuerzas suficientes como para esbozar una sonrisa insegura y saludarle, tímida pero amablemente:

- Hola ¿cómo te va?

Ron nunca se había alegrado tanto de la capacidad para disimular lo que sentía, adquirida tras años de rupturas incómodas con las que él mismo ponía fin a relaciones superficiales con mujeres superficiales por las que no experimentaba ningún aprecio y a las que no consideraba merecedoras de compartir algo tan íntimo como sus emociones. Porque, en el momento en que Hermione sonrió, la incomparable belleza de Roma se desvaneció como por arte de magia, dejando tras de sí el tenue aroma de las primeras flores de la primavera, y lo más probable es que, cinco años antes, se hubiese quedado mirando a la chica con cara de bobo. Jamás se atrevió a pensar en lo que ocurriría si volvía a verla algún día. Pero, a pesar de todo, logró sobreponerse a la conmoción y contestó:

- Muy bien… todo lo bien que se puede estar cuando hay mucho trabajo. ¿Y tú, estás aquí de vacaciones?

Hermione rió, rescatando de la memoria aquel sonido fresco y delicioso que llevaba años sin evocar. La risa de Hermione no se correspondía en absoluto con la imagen de chica formal y disciplinada que tanto le gustaba mostrar al mundo; en realidad, hubiese resultado másapropiada en una niña corriendo colina abajo. Tal vez por eso siempre le había encantado hacerla reír.

- Ojalá. Yo también estoy aquí por asuntos de trabajo, ya sabes. No es un tema particularmente fascinante.

Quizá a ella no se lo pareciese, pero a Ron le costaba trabajo imaginar algo más interesante. Daría cualquier cosa por volver a bucear en los aspectos más insignificantes de la vida de Hermione, pero sabía que aquello resultaba sencillamente imposible. Y la culpa era enteramente suya. Durante un segundo, el silencio se volvió denso, casi sólido, e increíblemente incómodo. Ella fue la primera en reaccionar, y comentó en tono casual:

- ¿Y el resto de tu vida¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí¿En que trabajas¿Estás casado, y tienes niños y un perro en el jardín¿Piensas volver a Londres?

- ¡Uf, eso son muchas preguntas!- protestó él, poniendo cara de profunda concentración- Vamos a ver si soy capaz de responderlas todas: el resto de mi vida es bastante aburrido, llevo aquí cuatro meses. Trabajo para Gringotts, por eso me trasladan a menudo, y mi regreso a Londres depende únicamente de mis jefes. ¿Ah, sí! Y ni estoy casados, ni tengo niños, ni perro ni jardín. Vivo en un piso de mala muerte y por no tener no tengo ni proyecto de novia. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Si, yo… quiero decir, no, no estoy casada aún. Me extraña que Ginny no te haya contado nada. ¿Es que no te escribes con ella?- preguntó la chica, con una nota de nerviosismo e incomodidad en la voz.

- No, bueno, la verdad es que fui yo quien cortó la comunicación hace tiempo- reconoció el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ah, entiendo. Entonces, seré yo misma quien te dé la noticia. Me caso el veintiuno de noviembre.

El rostro de Ron permaneció impasible. Roma, los coches, el humo, el ruido, la gente: todo regresó de golpe, pero él no estaba dispuesto a que Hermione se diese cuenta.

- Felicidades. Me alegro por ti- dijo, sonriendo mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Desde luego, aquella sonrisa no se correspondía en absoluto con la que Hermione conocía tan bien, aquel gesto inconfundible, travieso, sincero y cómplice. Se trataba más bien de una sonrisa casi inexpresiva, como la de una esfinge egipcia o la de Mona Lisa. Pero ¿qué esperaba¿Qué Ron diese saltos de alegría¿Qué montase en cólera? Ya no había ningún vínculo que justificase ninguna de las dos respuestas. Eran prácticamente dos desconocidos.

- ¿Y quien es el afortunado?- inquirió él.

- Harry.- contestó la chica, en un murmullo.

- ¿Harry¿Nuestro Harry?- vaya, aquel si que era un extraño giro de los acontecimientos- ¿Y qué pasa con Ginny?

- Es una larga historia- empezó Hermione- Tal vez sería más apropiado que fuese ella y no yo…

- Tienes toda la razón- cortó Ron- Llevamos años años sin vernos y tengo la poca vergüenza de someterte al tercer grado sin ningún derecho. Hablaré con mi hermana. En fin, si no volvemos a encontrarnos, te deseo lo mejor y te doy mi enhorabuena, y también a Harry. Espero que seáis muy felices.

La noche había caído definitivamente. Y aquello se trataba, inequívocamente, de una despedida.

* * *

Vamos... si habeis sido capaces de leer esto hasta el final, también podreis darle a cierta tecla y ponerme verde (también acepto cumplidos...) 


	2. Castillos de arena

Bueno, quiero darle las gracias a Hermy Grint por leer el primer capítulo de mi historia... si no hubiese sido por tí, probablamente no habría habido un segundo... De cualquier modo, es guay continuar siendo una de las autoras menos leídas de fanfiction (mentira, me muero por recibir reviews, o sea, que si no teneis nada mejor que hacer...)

* * *

**2 Castillos de arena**

" _El espectáculo era increíble: la arena arrastrada por el viento, con movimiento lento y fluctuante, estaba en todas partes. Iba de aquí para allá en extraños remolinos y corrientes, y se amontonaba en coloinas y en dunas de altura y extensión muy diversa_"

Michael Ende "_La Historia Interminable_"

"_Y ni estoy casados, ni tengo niños, ni perro ni jardín. Vivo en un piso de mala muerte y, por no tener, no tengo ni proyecto de novia_"

Hermione sabía que no debía alegrarse al escuchar esas palabras. Al fin y al cabo, Ron formaba parte de su pasado, y no de su presente. Y por nada del mundo volvería a pasar por aquello ¿Por qué, entonces, no podía pensar en otra cosa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, como un animal enjaulado? Nunca pensó que pudiese añorar tanto a Harry. Su simple presencia habría bastado para detener aquel caudal de emociones contradictorias que amenazaban con arrasar su cordura. "Eres idiota, Hermione" se dijo por enésima vez "No se merece que le dediques ni un solo pensamiento" Pero, por más que lo intentaba, no podía evitarlo. Por eso tenía que volver inmediatamente a Londres. Si continuaba un solo segundo en Italia, corría el peligro de volverse loca.

Hacía casi cinco años que no veía a Ron. La última vez aún eran novios, y cuando ella le preguntó por qué estaba tan serio, él se limitó a suspirar y a echarle la culpa al trabajo. "No te preocupes", había dicho, revolviéndole el cabello y sonriendo con esfuerzo. Pero Hermione sí estaba preocupada. Ron llevaba un par de semanas muy distante, y parecía tan agobiado como si tuviese que cargar él solo con todo el peso del mundo y estuviese asfixiándose lentamente. Era más que evidente que algo no iba bien, pero Hermione quería confiar en él, y ponía todo su empeño en creer que era cierto, que aquella actitud no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Pero, al día siguiente, Ron no acudió a su cita. Después de esperarle durante horas, regresó al Colegio Mayor donde vivía, y se encontró con una lechuza que temblaba aterida en el alféizar de su ventana. Se trataba de Pigwidgeon, que traía una carta muy breve:

"Siento no haber aparecido esta tarde. Puedes quedarte con Pidwidgeon, no la necesitaré"

¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Tal vez nadie podía asegurar con certeza el significado de un mensaje tan críptico, pero la intuición de Hermione captó la idea subyacente de inmediato. Ron se había marchado, y estaba claro que no tenía intención de regresar

Si no hubiese sido por Ginny y Harry, Hermione se habría pasado el resto de su vida lloriqueando como una psicópata, encerrada en su habitación. Pero, como si se tratasen de sus preocupados progenitores, ambos se dedicaron en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de ella, a sacarla de su encierro y a devolverla a la vida. Durante un sinnúmero de tardes, Ginny se quedó con ella viendo películas en la tele ( al descubrir semejante invento muggle, la pelirroja se había convertido en una fanática del séptimo arte hasta tal punto que ya la conocían en todos los videoclubs en dos kilómetros a la redonda) y comiendo tarrinas gigantescas de helado de triple chocolate… cosa que no siempre era posible para Hermione, ya que la joven Weasley adoraba las películas de terror asiáticas con cierto toque_ gore_, que contemplaba sin que su estómago se inmutase, mientras que la castaña trataba de controlar las nauseas. Hermione y su ex cuñada se convirtieron en uña y carne, hasta que Ginny cortó con Harry en una de las discusiones más acaloradas de la historia, en la que la pelirroja juró que, si Harry no le suplicaba perdón, ella estaría saliendo con Draco Malfoy en una semana.

Y lo cumplió.

La situación cambió de la noche a la mañana, y Hermione pasó de ser consolada a consolar. Ni siquiera la muerte de Dumbledore había afectado a Harry de aquella manera, y solo las interminables conversaciones con su mejor amiga acerca de lo infeliz que era y lo traicionado que se sentía parecían mitigar su dolor. Durante más de un año, Harry y Hermione estuvieron viéndose regularmente para quejarse de sus desgracias, y podría decirse que, al final, se enamoraron. A Hermione le resultaba imposible afirmar que sentía lo mismo con Harry que con Ron: la ilusión, la ternura, la pasión, la locura y las mariposas en el estómago se habían esfumado, pero ella lo prefería así. Ya había conocido esa cara de la moneda, y sabía que ese torrente de emociones era mucho más efímero que el dolor que dejaba tras de sí. Había tenido suficiente romanticismo para el resto de su vida, y se había dado cuenta de que el amor nose basaba en un sentimiento increíblemente intenso, sino en la confianza, en la comprensión, en la certeza de que todo aquello no se desvanecería como el humo. Hermione podía estar segura de que Harry siempre estaría ahí, de que no la dejaría tirada ni desaparecería del mapa, como si le hubiese engullido un agujero negro. El amor verdadero era lo mismo que el equilibrio. No había estado tan segura de algo en toda su vida, y por eso iba a casarse. Durante tres años, logró mantener a raya las dudas… hasta la tarde del veinte de abril.

Nunca pensó que podría echar tanto de menos a Harry, pero ahora la necesidad de volver a su lado era apremiante ¿cómo, si no, conseguiría que el mundo volviese a girar con normalidad? Por eso hizo el equipaje a toda prisa y tomo el primer avión de regreso a Inglaterra, deseando que Ron no volviera a cruzarse jamás en su camino.

No llevaba ni dos días en casa cuando se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado, algo importante que no iba a poder solucionar con algo tan simple como poner tierra de por medio. Afortunadamente, Harry atribuyó el atribulado estado de ánimo de su prometida a los nervios de la boda, pese a que aún faltaban meses para la ceremonia. Solo Ginny, con quien se veía de vez en cuando, se dio cuenta de que le ocurría algo que poco o nada tenía que ver con los acontecimientos del próximo veintiuno de noviembre, pero aunque Hermione esquivó las preguntas de la pelirroja con una habilidad propia de un político en plena campaña electoral, no logró convencer a su mejor amiga.

- Hoy he visto a Hermione- le comentó la joven Weasley a Draco aquella misma noche- Y estaba muy rara, como si tuviese la cabeza en otra parte.

Draco se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Nunca ha sido precisamente la alegría de la huerta ¿Qué esperabas?- contestó con naturalidad.

Ginny pareció meditar aquella respuesta, jugueteando con el tenedor en la ensalada mientras elegía las palabras precisas para expresar las ideas que en ese momento bullían en su mente.

- Ya se que no es exactamente la novia más ilusionada del mundo. Pero, desde que Ron se marchó, ella… se convirtió en un modelo de madurez, de serenidad. Hablar con ella era como hablar con la personificación de la sensatez. Pero hoy…- Ginny suspiró- hoy parecía todo lo contrario. No estaba triste, sino distraida, y no la había visto así desde…

- Desde que tu hermano la abandonó- concluyó Draco, que a veces parecía tener un sexto sentido para adivinar sus pensamientos- ¿estás insinuando que se han vuelto a encontrar?

- Eso sería mucha casualidad- reconoció ella- Pero, desde luego,…

- ¡Vamos, Gin!- rió el rubio- ¿Crees de verdad que Hermione ha cruzado Europa y se ha encontrado precisamente con Ron en una ciudad que tiene cinco millones de habitantes? Suena un poquito surrealista ¿no te parece?. Por cierto¿qué vas a pedir de segundo?

Ginny no tuvo más remedio que asumir que no parecía una opción precisamente razonable. A Hermione podían haberle ocurrido un millón de cosas que le preocupasen… aunque, hasta el momento, había atravesado infinidad de momentos complicados sin perder ni un ápice de su aplomo. ¿Por qué, precisamente ahora, parecía a punto de perder los papeles¿Qué o quién, salvo Ron, podía conmocionar a Hermione de esa manera? Le hubiese encantado profundizar en aquel asunto con Draco, pero él ya había dejado claro que no tenía el menor interés en el tema. Al fin y al cabo, en una conversación sobre Hermione, Harry tendría que aparecer tarde o temprano, y, a pesar de la desbordante seguridad en sí mismo de la que Draco solía hacer gala, el tema del ex novio de Ginny le ponía nervioso con asombrosa facilidad. Parecía que, en el fondo, Draco estuviese convencido de que la pelirroja estaba con él solo porque su orgullo le impedía correr a los brazos. Era increíble que, después de tantos años, aún conservase esa idea tan ridícula. Ella hubiese deseado decirle que estaba equivocado, que sus dudas no tenían razón de ser, pero, cada vez que había tratado de hacerlo, habían acabado peleándose. De modo que Ginny se resignó a cambiar de tema y se sumió en una fascinante conversación acerca de la mejor forma de preparar salsa de queso.

* * *

Ron contempló el techo amarillento de su habitación, pensando distraídamente en que no le vendría mal una manita de pintura. Bueno, tendría que ser el próximo inquilino el que se hiciese cargo de una tarea tan engorrosa, porque él ya había preparado la maleta. 

Había pasado todo el verano sin salir de casa salvo para trabajar. Al principio lo había intentado, y quedó un par de veces con sus compañeros de Gringotts para salir a tomar una cerveza, pero al final terminaba regresando a casa antes de lo previsto con una extraña sensación en el estómago. Algo iba mal, y no resultaba muy difícil averiguar la causa.

Hermione. Su recuerdo se deslizaba ahora hasta el último rincón de Roma, como un fantasma que adquiría consistencia casi corpórea en la Vía della Porta Angelica, y que le atormentaba de día y de noche. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por librarse de aquella sonrisa insegura que veía por todas partes, cada vez más y más a menudo. Por eso envió una lechuza a Ginny con un mensaje tan breve como elocuente:

"_Vuelvo a casa_" 

Quería ver a Hermione dándole el "sí quiero" a su mejor amigo, y ahogar todas aquellas estúpidas ilusiones y todos sus recuerdos en un mar de desesperanza. Quería sentirse libre de nuevo. Quería que la soledad volviese a ser su cariñosa y cómoda compañera de viaje, en lugar del pesado lastre en que se había convertido desde la tarde del veinte de abril. Así que solicitó el traslado a Londres, consciente de que podía ser una experiencia bastante dolorosa. Pero ¿Qué otro remedio le quedaba?

Tiene que doler para poder curarse. Como una enfermedad.

La carta de respuesta de su hermana no fue tan escueta como la de Ron. De hecho, la lechuza que la llevó hasta Roma llegó en un estado semi-comatoso que le recordó a los últimos días del difunto Errol. Además de ofrecerle una habitación en su piso, Ginny escribió acerca de prácticamente todas las cosas que les habían ocurrido a los miembros de la familia Weasley en los últimos años. Entre las muchas noticias que le comunicó, la más sorprendente, sin lugar a dudas, era la de su noviazgo con Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, Ron sintió cierto alivio: no podía imaginar a alguien mejor para Ginny. En la época de la Segunda Guerra, después de que cambiase de bando, Malfoy había revelado que, debajo de capas y capas de orgullo y altivez se ocultaba una de esas personalidades encantadoras, el tipo de persona honesta, abierta y divertida a la que es muy difícil no estimar. Tras años de hostilidad en Hogwarts, a Ron no le había quedado más remedio que reconocer que el eterno némesis de su mejor amigo le caía francamente bien, sobre todo después de haber demostrado hasta que punto era digno de confianza al arriesgar su pellejo un par de veces en los últimos meses de la lucha contra Voldemort. En cierto modo, Ron siempre había sospechado que Malfoy sentía algo por su hermana, de modo que, en realidad, no le había cogido tan desprevenido. Y, por si fuera poco, Molly adoraba a su yerno. Cuando Ron regresó a "La madriguera", Fred le dijo riendo que , a pesar del vínculo de sangre, Molly quería más a Draco que a la propia Ginny, a lo que George añadió que incluso estaba pensando en regalarle a su madre un retrato a tamaño natural de Malfoy para el día de la madre.

Cuando Ron y Ginny se aparecieron en el pequeño piso de Londres en que, hasta ese memorable momento, ella habíavivido sola, tenían la sensación de que no podrían soportar otra comida familiar como esa.

- Por eso no me gusta ir a casa- refunfuñó Ginny- Es como una pesadilla "¿Cuándo te casas?" "¿Por qué no te has traído a Draco?" "¡Qué delgada estás!". Anda, ven, tu habitación está por aquí.

Ron, que en ese instante se sentía más unido y compenetrado con su hermana que nunca, siguió a Ginny. La casa constaba tan solo de dos pequeños dormitorios, un espacioso salón- cocina y un aseo cuya ducha estaba rodeada por unas cortinas de plástico decoradas con las flores más enormes que Ron había visto jamás.

- Bueno, no es muy grande- susurró Ginny, en tono de disculpa.

- Es perfecto. Muchas gracias por dejarme vivir aquí- aseguró Ron. Acostumbrado a vivir en pisos casi vacíos casi como un okupa, el piso de su hermana le recordaba al paraíso. Las cortinas le parecían un lujo, por no hablar de las plantas, las fotografías o la colcha de _patchwork_ sobre su cama, casi cubierta por entero de coloridos almohadones.

Ginny dejó que Ron se estableciese a sus anchas, mientras ella preparaba un café con el mismo esmero que un cirujano emplearía para la más compleja de las operaciones. Ron tardó apenas un par de minutos en distribuir sus escasas pertenencias entre el armario y la cómoda de madera oscura que, junto con la cama, componían el mobiliario de su habitación; de modo que, cuando llegó a la cocina, su hermana aún continuaba midiendo los cacitos de café molido con tanta precisión que parecía que aquello tenía más que ver con la alquimia que con las artes culinarias.

- Supongo que querrás que te ponga al día- murmuró su hermana, con esfuerzo, como si la tarea que le ocupaba requiriese una concentración absoluta- Ya sabes, que ha sido de la gente y esas cosas. Tal vez te parezca increíble, pero Harry y Hermione…

- Van a casarse- concluyó él- Ya lo sabía. Me encontré con Hermione por casualidad en Roma.

Ginny se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras de Ron hasta tal punto que derramó todo el café por la encimera. ¿Cómo demonios había dejado escapar la profesora Trelawney semejantes dotes clarividentes?

- ¡Qué raro que no me haya dicho nada!. Nos hemos visto un par de veces desde abril y ni siquiera me lo ha comentado de pasada- comentó, mientras empapaba la bayeta para limpiar aquel desastre- ¿ Y que tal?

- Preciosa, como siempre – contestó Ron- Diría que incluso más.

Ginny miró a su hermano reprimiendo una risita y le arrojó la bayeta mojada.

- ¡Me refería a ti, tonto!- exclamó- ¿Cómo estás? Ya sabes, si se te revolvieron las entrañas cuando te enteraste de… ¡Un momento¿No habrás vuelto para reventarles la boda, no?

- Eso sería muy propio de mí ¿no? – rió Ron- Es verdad que mi regreso tiene algo que ver con Hermione, pero no de esa manera. Digamos que me gustaría cerrar ese capítulo de una vez.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, como si sopesasen el verdadero alcance de aquellas palabras, pero el estridente sonido del timbre interrumpió repentinamente sus reflexiones. Se trataba de Draco, que les sonreía alegremente y que les traía una botella de Lambrusco, un rosado y espumoso vino italiano.

- ¡Bienvenido a Inglaterra, cuñado!- saludó, con entusiasmo- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!. Por cierto, he recogido vuestro correo- añadió, dejando cinco o seis sobres encima del aparador de la entrada- Oye, Gin¿dónde está el sacacorchos?

- ¡Hey, una de las cartas es de Neville!- exclamó Ginny, tras arrojar lo que parecían unas facturas por encima del sofá- Os leo: "_Querida Ginny. ¿Cómo estás? Hace años que no sé nada de ti… espero que te vaya tan bien como a mí. Igual te sorprende que te escriba cuando ha pasado tantísimo tiempo, pero voy a pasar una semana en Londres y me haría mucha ilusión verte. El vierne uno de octubre toco en el café Windmill, podrías pasarte y luego me cuentas que es de tu vida. Tráete a Ron, si es que ha vuelto por aquí. Un abrazo_"

- Me parece que me he perdido algo- dijo Ron- ¿Qué es lo que toca Neville¿Las narices al personal?

- ¿No lo sabes?- contestó su hermana, haciéndose la interesante- Neville es cantautor. ¡Que sí, créetelo! – añadió, viendo la expresión perpleja de su hermano- Ahora es un músico bohemio que canta en los bares y aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para criticar la cruel dictadura de la industria discográfica.

- Si, yo tampoco me lo hubiese imaginado, pero así es la vída- comentó Draco, palmeando la espalda de su cuñado con una mano mientras con la otra le pasaba una copa de vino-Ya ves, tampoco creí que tú y yo pudiésemos estar en la misma habitación sin acabar llegando a las manos y fíjate…Y lo más gracioso del asunto es que su música es buena. Yo yahe ido a verle un par de veces, porque una de mis ex era fan suya.

- Y yo que pensaba que lo había visto todo en esta vida…- susurró Ron, aún impactado por la noticia.

- Bueno, espera a oírle antes de alucinar- sentenció Ginny- ¿Qué, encargamos comida tailandesa?


	3. Una Noche en el Windmill

Vaya, vaya ¡he llegado al tercer capítulo! Increíble, pero cierto... y todo gracias a **atzweasley** y su maravillosa review... ¡Gracias, gracias!. En fin, en cuanto al capi... al volver a leerlo me he dado cuenta de que es muy posible que le produjese el coma a un diabético... hace siglos que no escribía algo con tanto azúcar (eso me hace preguntarme... si esto sigue así ¿como serán los últimos capítulos?)Bueno, lo siento, no era mi intención... En fin, juzgad vosotros mismos.

* * *

**3: Una Noche en el Windmill**

"_ Sobre una colina se asentaba el barrio de Montmartre. No era, como mi padre había dicho, " un barrio de pecado", sino el centro del mundo bohemio. Músicos, pintores, escritores… se les conocía como los Hijos de la Revolución_"

_Moulin Rouge_

Llegaba tarde.

No había una sensación en el mundo que le pusiese tan mal humor como la que le producía ser impuntual. Detestaba esperar, y suponía que a los demás les ocurría lo mismo… pero no tenía la culpa de haberse quedado dormida, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que llevaba días sin pegar ojo. Estaba furiosa consigo misma cuando salió de casa dando un portazo y cuando subió al autobús sin siquiera darle las buenas tardes al conductor. Y aún continuaba furiosa cuando por fin llegó su parada y se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a arrollar a la primera ancianita que se pusiese en su camino. Solo al ver la sonrisa de Harry logró reconciliarse consigo misma, con su pereza y con todos sus demás defectos. La mera presencia del moreno tenía sobre Hermione un efecto casi sedante, y a su lado, todos esos pequeños contratiempos de la vida cotidiana que tan fácilmente le sacaban de sus casillas parecían carecer de importancia. Durante todos aquellos años jamás había visto a Harry enfadado, pese a que Ginny solía afirmar que era un gruñón. Tal vez Hermione causaba sobre él el mismo efecto. Tal vez por eso estaban hecho el uno para el otro.

Por supuesto, Harry no hizo ninguna mención a su falta de puntualidad. Al contrrio, la saludó sonriendo de oreja a oreja y le ofreció un perrrito caliente y un refresco que había comprado en un puesto callejero.

- Pero tendrás que darte prisa en acabar- le advirtió- Porque a donde vamos no se puede entrar con comida..

Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras engullía con avidez el perrito, preguntándose como era posible que Harry hubiese adivinado que estaba hambrienta. Seguro que también sabía que se había quedado dormida. A veces parecía saber más cosas acerca de ella que ella misma.

El café Windmill estaba semioculto en una tortuosa callejuela, y, de no haber sido por el rótulo descolorido sobre la puerta, cualquiera habría podido confundirlo con un simple portal de finales del siglo XIX. El interior era un tanto estrecho, pero muy acogedor. Detrás de una barra de bar, tan antigua como el edificio, reinaba una mujer de unos cuarenta años y sonrisa juvenil, capaz de servir cervezas a velocidad de vértigo. Un angosto pasillo de muros encalados y zócalos de madera oscura daba acceso a la pequeña sala donde se celebraría el concierto. Alrededor de mesitas bajas de estilo colonial, se apiñaban los fans de Neville, sentados en taburetes y bancos de aspecto centenario, o sobre mullidos almohadones colocados directamente sobre en suelo de baldosas de arcilla rojiza. Hermione y Harry lograron encontrar una de las pocas mesas que aún quedaban libres, bajo un tapiz indio en tonos púrpura, y comprobaton con cierto asombro como el local se llenaba más y más, hasta tal punto que comenzaron a instalarse sobre los escalones de la salida de emergencia. El público aplaudió a rabiar cuando el que había sido el chico más patoso de Hogwarts trepó ágilmente al entarimado de madera que hacía las veces de escenario, y Harry y Hermione se sumaron con entusiasmo a la ovación. Al parecer, Neville se encontraba al fin en su elemento: nunca le habían visto tan cómodo como aquella noche, charlando animadamente con el público mientras afinaba su guitarra.

- Bueno, estaréis esperando a que cante algo ¿no?- dijo al fin- Esta canción se la voy a dedicar a mis compañeros de colegio, que hoy se han dejado caer por aquí. ¡ Esto va por vosotros… y por Trevor!

Harry y Hermione se sintieron un poco avergonzados (aunque también bastante orgullosos), cuando un par de fervientes admiradoras de Neville les miraron con odio infinito. Pero nunca llegaron a escuchar una sola palabra de aquella canción, porque, en el preciso instante en que Neville se acercaba al micrófono, tres personas entraron causando cierto estrépito y se sentaron frente a ellos.

- No me lo puedo creer- susurró Hermione.

Pero era cierto… allí estaban ¡allí, con toda la desfachatez del mundo. En ese momento, la chica deseó que Arthur Weasley nunca hubiese conocido a Molly, o que hubieran tenido cinco hijos en lugar de siete. Apenas se atrevía a echar un vistazo para confirmar que, en efecto, se trataba de Ron y de Ginny. Harry y ella se miraron, como si esperasen encontrar en el otro la fortaleza necesaria como para fingir que la presencia de los Weasley no suponía para ellos algo fuera de lo normal, pero fue en vano: ambos tenían la misma mirada de desamparo, como animales indefensos ante el cazador. La voz de Neville, que había empezado ya la segunda canción, parecía tan difusa e irreal como si procediese de una dimensión paralela:

"_Las heridas que infligiste _

_Y que aún sangran bajo mi piel_"

Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que Neville era capaz de leer sus pensamientos y transformar las emociones que experimentaba en ese momento en la música y la letra que apenas era capaz de escuchar. Ginny… hacía años que no la veía. Pero su sola presencia le hizo revivir con nitidez casi dolorosa todo lo que habían compartido, en especial, las monumentales peleas de los meses que precedieron a su ruptura. Verla ahí, con Malfoy, era un auténtico tormento. La idea de que ahora le regalase a otro su risa, su ironía, su ternura, su voz y su mirada le resultaba sencillamente insoportable. Por eso prefería no verlo, y trató de clavar los ojos en la superficie estriada de la mesa. Porque era bastante probable que, si continuaba contemplando el espectáculo, acabaría pegando a Malfoy allí mismo.

"_Pero sé _

_Que no hay otra solución _

_Que coserlas con la seda de tu pelo _

_Cubrirlas con las tiritas de tus besos _

_Secarlas bajo tu sol"_

Por más que intentaba concentrarse en las cáscaras de pistacho tiradas por el suelo, acabó echando un vistazo involuntario hacia Ginny, que en ese momento se recogía el cabello del color del fuego con un gesto que destilaba encanto. Aún le encantaba mirarla: sus movimientos, sus grandes ojos oscuros, el modo en que gesticulaba al hablar, la luz que parecía irradiar cuando sonreía. Quizá era eso. Quizá en el fondo no se resignaba a perderla. Y quizá una parte de él no se resignaría jamás.

Ginny apenas se fijó en él durante una fracción de segundo, pero Harry la conocía lo suficiente como para captar el casi imperceptible cambio de actitud en la pelirroja, sus esfuerzos (muy bien disimulados, por cierto) por fingir que no le había visto o que no le incomodaba encontrarle allí. Sin embargo, le delataba la manera nerviosa de rascarse el cuello, como si estuviese devorándola una horda de pulgas, algo que solía hacer cuando se encontraba en unaposición violenta. Malfoy, por su parte, parecía ajeno a todo aquello. En cuanto a Ron… bueno, él y Hermione se miraban furtivamente el uno al otro, y a Harry no le resultaba difícil encontrar el parecido de la situación con la de los últimos años de Hogwarts, durante los cuales sus mejores amigos se esforzaban con tanto empeño en negar lo evidente. Hermione estaba pálida como la cera, y parecía tan confusa y vulnerable como un cachorro abandonado a su suerte en una cuneta.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él, con un hilo de voz. Ella asintió con la cabeza- Podemos marcharnos, si quieres.- añadió, descubriendo sorprendido que, en realidad, no quería irse.Hermione no dijo nada, y, tras unos momentos de duda, negó con un gesto resignado.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que somos bastante patéticos?- comentó el moreno, sonriendo tristemente.

Hermione también esbozó una sonrisa. Harry siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas, incluso en una situación como esa. Trataron de disfrutar del concierto, pero Neville, que ya había cantado cinco o seis temas, estaba soltando un monólogo acerca de su falta de inspiración.

- Porque, claro está- decía- no voy a escribir acerca de algo que nunca he vivido. Normalmente, me encanta invitar a algún colega de profesión que haya escuchado alguna vez por ahí, cantando en algún bar; pero hoy no he encontrado a nadie…

Un "¡ooooh!" de desilusión brotó de entre el público.

- ¡Venga, no seáis así! Eso significa que uno de vosotros tiene la oportunidad de salir aquí a demostrar lo que sabe.

Silencio sepulcral.

- ¡Oh, vamos, por el amor del cielo! Alguno de vosotros tiene que saber aporrear mínimamente la guitarra… no hace falta que sea algo compuesto por vosotros, sirve cualquier cosa…En serio, necesito ir al baño.

- ¡Ron dice que se muere de ganas por salir!

Ginny se había puesto de pie en uno de sus típicos impulsos inexplicables que le hacían olvidar momentáneamente el sentido del ridículo. Su hermano musitó "no recuerdo haber dicho semejante cosa", pero Neville parecía a punto de reventar de la emoción y, cuando pidió un aplauso para uno de sus mejores amigos del colegio, a Ron no le quedó más remedio que salir al escenario a regañadientes.

- ¿A quien le dedicas la canción?- preguntó Neville, pasándole la guitarra.

- Bueno, creo que no está- respondió Ron, evasivamente- Pero, si estuviese… comprendería enseguida el a quién y el por qué.

Hermione reconoció los primeros acordes inmediatamente, pero pensó que tal vez se equivocaba hasta que la voz cálida y rasgada de Ron resonó en la sala

" _Sittin' on my own (sentado solo)  
Chewin' on a bone (pensando sobre un hueso)  
A thousand million (A mil millones )  
Miles from home_" _(de millas de mi hogar)"_

Se trataba de "Talk Tonight"…¡Estaba cantando una canción de Oasis! Eso podía significar que tal vez era a ella a quien se la dedicaba. Después de todo, era el grupo favorito de ambos. Lo habían averiguado durante las vacaciones de Navidad de séptimo curso, cuando Hermione entró en la cocina de "La Madriguera" mientras Ron fregaba los platos y le oyó tarareando "Shakermaker". Ella había empezado a cantar, y Ron y ella se pusieron a gritar con tanto entusiasmo como si acabasen de descubrir la electricidad. Desgraciadamente, los meses que siguieron fueron bastante difíciles, y aquel breve instante de mutua comprensión cayó en el olvido. Simplemente, ambos tenían cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Tres o cuatro meses después de la caída de Voldemort, Ron se presentó en el Colegio Mayor, donde por aquel entonces vivía Hermione, interrumpiendo su estudio a base de pedradas en la ventana. Cuando ella se asomó y vio al pelirrojo saludándole alegremente con la mano, se quedó un tanto desconcertada.

- ¡Baja un momento!- le pidió.

Ella hizo lo que Ron le pedía, muerta de curiosidad

- ¿Y ahora, qué?- quiso saber Hermione.

- Bueno, cuando lleguemos lo sabrás- contestó él, en tono misterioso- No le he dicho nada a Harry porque no creo que le hiciese mucha ilusión y…

- Ron, o me dices ahora mismo de qué va esto o te prometo que no doy ni un solo paso más- amenazó la chica, incapaz de soportar tanta intriga.

- Vale, tú lo has querido- accedió Ron, y, con un suspiro, le mostró dos entradas para un concierto de Oasis esa misma tarde. Hermione no se podía creer que Ron se hubiese acordado, hubiera conseguido las entradas y se hubiese gastado el dineral que costaban solo para darle una sorpresa.

Podría decirse que aquella fue su primera cita, aunque lo cierto es que empezaron a salir juntos como si se tratase de algo natural, sin que mediase una declaración en toda regla. Hermione, que hasta entonces había preferido mantener siempre cierta distancia incluso con sus seres más queridos, decidió que había llegado la hora de poner su corazón en una bandeja y dejar que alguien la conociese de verdad, incluyendo los detalles más vergonzosos, los miedos más insignificantes y los recuerdos más indecorosos. Puso en juego toda su vida y su confianza, y, aunque sabía que tenía mucho que perder, también estaba convencida de que Ron no la defraudaría. De pronto, le costaba imaginar su vida si Ron, sin sus bromas, sin sus neurosis, sin sus meteduras de pata, sin su extraña habilidad para hacer que todo pareciese único y especial, sin la seguridad que sentía al verle entrar en un lugar abarrotado de gente. Llegó a convencerse de que aquello duraría eternamente… ¿cómo saber que la eternidad resultaría acabar en unos meses, los meses más felices de su vida?

"_I'll never say that I (Nunca diré)  
Won't ever make you cry (Que no te haré llorar)  
And this I'll say ( Y esto es lo que diré)  
I don't know why (No se por qué)  
I know I'm leavin' (Se qué me marcho)  
But I'll be back another day (Pero regresaré algún día)"_

Puede que la canción no fuese para Hermione… al fin y al cabo, era posterior a aquel inolvidable concierto. Lo que estaba claro es que parecía escrita por el propio Ron... tal vez la elección de "Talk Tonight" no era fortuita. Quería creerlo. Quería que aquel chico pelirrojo, con su camiseta de rayas azules y blancas y sus vaqueros viejos, cantase solo para ella delante de un centenar de extraños con una guitarra y unas palabras prestadas. Pero debía rendirse a la evidencia: de haber querido que ella se diese por aludida habría elegido otra canción. La canción que sonaba cinco años atrás, cuando ambos se olvidaron de sus miedos, se sus prejuicios, de sus inseguridades y del hecho de estar delante de aproximadamente mil personas y dejaron que sus sentimientos aflorasen con naturalidad. Sumida en su decepción, Hermione no se dio cuenta de que "Talk tonight" llegaba a su fin y que no sonaba como debía. Ron estaba tocando otra cosa. Aquello era…

"_How many special people change (¿Cuánta gente especial cambia?)  
How many lives are living strange (¿Cuántas vidas se viven como si fuesen incomprensibles?)  
Where were you while we were getting high? (¿ dónde estabas, mientras nosotros llegábamos alto?)"_

Hermione dejó de mirarse la punta de los zapatos y levantó la cabeza súbitamente.¡"Champagne Supernova"!. Su canción… después de todo, Ron se había expuesto al ridículo solo por ella. Era increíble… ¿por qué estaba tan contenta?

* * *

Las letras de las canciones "Talk Tonight" y "Champagne Supernova" se las he tomado prestadas a Oasis... se que las traducciones dejan mucho que desear, pero me cuesta un esfuerzo horrible no caer en la "interpretación libre" y escribir más o menos lo que me salga del pie en ese momento...Bueno, el tono del próximo capítulo será bastante distinto a lo que he escrito hasta ahora... muchas gracias por ser pacientes y leer hasta ahora: soy consciente de que me extiendo demasiado con lo que los personajes sienten y piensan; y que eso supone que la acción sea realmente muuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy lenta... lo siento, de verdad! 


	4. La Vecina del Quinto

Hola de nuevo! Antes de nada, quiero darles miles de millones de gracias a **atzweasley**, **DanielBlack** y **ZelMalfoy** por sus maravillosas reviews... como ya os he dicho, sois mi motivación para continuar escribiendo y nunca os lo agradeceré lo suficiente. En fin, aquí va el cuarto capítulo de este delirio... espero que os guste (si no es así, no os corteis y escribidme una review poniendome a caldo... ya se que soy una petarda, pero nunca viene mal que me lo recuerden)

* * *

**4: La vecina del Quinto**

_"Lord Henry se acercó y examinó el cuadro. Era indudablemente una espléndida obra de arte, y también un magnífico retrato"_

Oscar Wilde _"El retrato de Dorian Gray"_

Quien quiera que viviese en el piso de arriba había tendido la ropa.

Siempre que se aburría, Draco trataba de matar el tiempo inventando teorías surrealistas sobre el habitante del ático, y, después de un par de años, había logrado averiguar algunas cosas. Por su colada, había deducido que se trataba de una mujer, y además bastante menuda, a juzgar por el tamaño de los calcetines, que, de vez en cuando, se escapaban de la cuerda y aparecían tirados sobre su balcón. Además, tenía el curioso hábito de ducharse a las tres de la mañana, sin importarle el hecho de debajo pudiese vivir gente con intención de dormir (en este caso, el propio Draco). Y jamás salía de casa, lo que planteaba numerosos enigmas, entre ellos, de donde sacaba la comida si no iba a la compra; o si tenía trabajo, o amigos, o familia. Aquellas cuestiones tenían un millón de respuestas posibles, y pensar en ellas era un modo tan bueno como cualquier otro para huir del tedio, sobre todo cuando uno tenía que pasar la tarde del sábado solo en casa. Y todo porque, de pronto, a Ginny le había entrado la urgente necesidad de hablar largo y tendido con Hermione. "Mujeres…" pensó Draco, haciendo su decimoséptima visita al frigorífico. Llevaba un par de horas barajando una nueva hipótesis bastante creativa: la mujer del quinto era una anciana milenaria que había sobrevivido desde la época de los faraones gracias a los frutos de su experimentación con cadáveres. Ignoraba que las viejas brujas egipcias sintiesen predilección por la ropa colorista al más puro estilo "hippy" que en ese momento colgaba del tendedero unos metros por encima de la terraza de su cocina, pero no encontró ninguna razón clara que hiciese incompatibles los términos de la ecuación.

Draco abrió la nevera y contempló evaluativamente su contenido. Aún estaba lo suficientemente llena como para sobrevivir durante un par de semanas… pero no le quedaba ni un solo huevo. "¡_Mierda_!" pensó "_Tenía tantas ganas de preparar una tortilla de ajos tiernos, espárragos trigueros y queso_…" El rubio no solía hacer gana de sus dotes innatas para la cocina, porque aún se consideraba poco masculina la idea de un chico tras los fogones, como no fuese con un estúpido gorro blanco de chef; pero lo cierto es que, a la hora de la verdad, las chicas solían considerar esas inclinaciones como una ventaja. De hecho, gran parte de la inquebrantable devoción que su suegra sentía por él se la debía a una célebre tarta de fresas que preparaba siguiendo una antigua receta familiar. Pero, claro está, de nada servía ser un artista de las sartenes si carecía de los ingredientes necesarios… y sin huevos no se puede hacer una tortilla. Y le apetecía tanto…

- Está bien- dijo en alto, pese a que se encontraba totalmente solo- Subiré ahí y le pediré un par de huevos a la momia. No creo que alguien que se alimenta de cerebros humanos tenga huevos en su casa, pero siempre he querido conocer a un muerto viviente de los de verdad.

En honor a la verdad, la expedición en busca de huevos respondía más a un modo de acabar con el hastío (que comenzaba resultar insoportable) que a una necesidad real, ya que, si solo se tratase de huevos, la solución más lógica estaba a un par de manzanas de distancia, en forma de 7-Eleven(1). Pero Draco ni siquiera pensó en ello de pasada mientras subía de dos en dos las escaleras que conducían al ático. Llegó al rellano al borde de la asfixia, y aún estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando llamó a la puerta.

Tardaron un par de minutos en responder. Una voz juvenil gritó _"¡Ya voooy!",_ restando credibilidad a la teoría de la momia. Unos segundos después, alguien abrió la puerta con tanto entusiasmo que, de haberse hallado más cerca, Draco podría haber resultado gravemente herido. Al otro lado apareció una chica que apenas llegaba al metro sesenta, de cabello rubio ceniza recogido en un compacto bucle sujeto con un pincel. Tanto la ropa como la cara de la vecina estaban tan salpicados de pintura que las dudas acerca de su profesión quedaban disipadas instantáneamente. Había algo de familiar en aquellos ojos azules y en su expresión de niña soñadora, pero Draco no lograba descubrir de qué se trataba.

- ¿Malfoy¿Draco Malfoy, en mi casa?- preguntó con voz cantarina- ¿A que debo semejante honor?

Fue como si alguien abriese repentinamente una ventana, iluminando su memoria y disipando la confusión.

- ¡Eres Lunática Lovegood!- exclamó, dándose una palmada en la frente.

- ¡Eso parece!- respondió ella, ácidamente- Y ahora que ya sabemos quien soy yo¿te importa decirme que demonios haces aquí?

- Venía a pedirte un par de huevos. Vivo abajo ¿sabes, y quería preparar una tortilla.

Luna se limitó a invitarle a pasar con gesto ceremonial. Draco entró en el piso, y fue recibido por "_Lonely Day_", una canción de un grupo muggle llamado System of a Down, revelando que la rubia poseía unos gustos musicales bastante insólitos en una chica. Claro, que no se trataba de una chica cualquiera, sino de Lunática Lovegood, una de las criaturas más excéntricas que habían pisado Hogwarts. La personalidad de la chica impregnaba hasta el último rincón de su casa, donde, dicho sea de paso, reinaba el caos más absoluto. Los papeles con esbozos de dibujos rodaban por el suelo como los matojos de espinos en las películas del Oeste, y había tubos de óleo (muchos de ellos abiertos) tirados por doquier, incluso en la encimera de la cocina y dentro de la nevera. Las obras a medio terminar se apoyaban por todas partes, contra las paredes. Draco les echó un vistazo: decir que eran surrealistas sería una infravaloración. Había dos o tres obras decididamente abstractas en el recibidor: se trataba de composiciones de colores cálidos, que emanaban una gozosa sensación de paz.

- Esos son muy antiguos- explicó Luna, apareciendo tras él con un cartón de huevos en la mano- Ahora pinto otro tipo de cosas ¿quieres ver la obra en la que estoy trabajando ahora?

La chica señaló con la cabeza hacia un caballete, junto a la ventana. Sobre él descansaba un lienzo que esperaba los últimos retoques. Desde luego, la imagen parecía concebida por una mente enferma: unos insectos gigantes devoraban la cosecha de un maizal, en el que crecían seres humanos en miniatura en lugar de mazorcas, bajo un cielo plomizo surcado por cuervos. Draco jamás había contemplado una imagen más inquietante.

- Es muy… expresivo- musitó, tratando de disimular el desasosiego que le producía la pintura.

- Lo sé- afirmó ella, henchida de orgullo. Obviamente, había interpretado el comentario de su invitado como un cumplido.

- Ya, sí. ¿Vives sola?- preguntó Draco, tratando de cambiar de tema pero con la mirada aún fija en el óleo, que ejercía sobre él una extraña fascinación.

- Pues sí- contestó ella- Bueno, tuve un gato, pero me daba miedo que se intoxicase con las pinturas y lo regalé. Ahora tengo un helecho, aunque como me olvido de regarlo casi todos los días está bastante mustio. ¿Y tú, por qué no estás con Ginny?.

Draco logró finalmente apartar la vista del cuadro y se volvió hacia Luna, que sonreía con suficiencia.

- ¿Y tú como sabes lo mío con Ginny?

- La he visto salir del portal un par de veces- replicó con cierta impaciencia, como si se viese obligada a hacerle comprender algo que en realidad era muy evidente.

- Ah, pues eso tiene lógica. En fin, hoy ha salido con Hermione. Ya sabes, tarde de chicas- respondió el rubio.

- ¿Un sábado por la tarde¿Es un poco raro, no?- inquirió Luna, levantando la ceja con gesto interrogante.

- Mira, el problema es que hace unos días nos encontramos con Hermione y Harry en un café y fueun momentoverdaderamente extraño. Bueno, ya que estamos te lo voy a contar todo- decidió, acomodándose en un sofá, entre una pila de libros viejos y una zapatilla de deporte. La verdad, preferiría quedarse allí y contarle su vida a Luna antes que regresar a su apartamento, donde le esperaba una larga velada consigo mismo- El otro día fuimos a un café a ver a Longbottom, que se ha metido a cantautor…

- Si, yo también le he oído cantar- intervino la chica- No está tan mal, aunque a veces se pasa de empalagoso.

- En fin, que fuimos a ese café con Ron, y, cuando llegamos allí (tardísimo, por cierto), resulta que también estaban Harry y Hermione. Cuando nos vieron, se les quedó una cara… vamos, como si acabase de llegar un pelotón de fusilamiento. Cuando acabó el concierto, nosotros nos fuimos a felicitar a Longbottom y ellos se esfumaron, pero, así y todo, el ambiente se cortaba con un cuchillo. Fue una noche de lo más extraño.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Si no he entendido mal, Harry dejó a Ginny (o viceversa), y Hermione a Ron (o al revés), y ahora Harry y Hermione están juntos… vamos, que la situación no podía ser más violenta- reflexionó Luna- Sobre todo para ti, que estabas ahí, en medio, sin que la cosa fuese contigo.

- Mmmm… pues no lo había mirado de esa manera- murmuró el rubio- Aunque como novio de Gin, algo sí tenía que ver ¿no?.

Luna se encogió de hombros. En la expresión de su rostro se leía que, en realidad, pensaba que si Draco no quería ver la verdad por sí mismo, no merecía la pena esforzarse en explicársela.

- Oye, disfruto mucho de tu compañía, pero me temo que si no guardas esos huevos en la nevera lo antes posible, mañana tendrás una diarrea de campeonato- dijo la chica, rascando pensativamente una mancha de pintura escarlata en sus pantalones- Pero, cuando no tengas nada mejor que hacer, puedes visitarme.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

- Cuenta con ello. Y gracias por los huevos.

* * *

Hermione y Ginny llevaban toda la tarde hablando de trivialidades, pese a que ambas sabían que no habían quedado para eso. Ninguna se atrevía a sacar el tema. Ginny era consciente de que su fama de chica decidida la obligaba, en cierto modo, a tomar la iniciativa ¿de que serviría explicar que ella solo eralanzada a la hora de meter la pata, equivocarse o hacer el ridículo?. De cualquier modo, la responsabilidad de guiar la conversación hacia el tema que les interesaba recaía sobre ella. Así que se armó de valor y, levantando la vista de su plato de tortitas con nata, dijo en tono casual: 

- El otro día, en el Windmill… fue realmente raro ¿no te parece?

Hermione abandonó su actitud ausente, como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada que le obligase a mirar a la vida cara a cara.

- En otras circunstancias te hubiera dicho "no sé a que te refieres" y hubiera cambiado de tema…pero creo que con eso acabaría de un plumazo con mi fama de inteligente- contestó con un suspiro- Lo admito: fue raro. Aún me resulta chocante encontrarme con tu hermano, aunque espero que la cosa mejore, sobre todo después de la boda. Sin embargo, me temo que no fui la única que se comportó de una manera extraña. Tú estabas tan tensa como la cuerda de un arco. Eso es aún más raro, porque tú has visto a Harry como mil veces después de que lo vuestro terminara, y deberías estar acostumbrada.

- Primero: estás cambiando de tema. Y segundo: no se puede comparar mi… incomodidad con el numerito de Ron, cantando vuestra canción sobre un escenario mientras tú babeabas…..

- Y Harry te miraba a ti – concluyó Hermione- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? En realidad todo es por Ron. Tenerle de vuelta es como regresar a los viejos tiempos. Es como si se hubiese traído en la maleta todos aquellos… sentimientos, y todos esos asuntos sin resolver. Pero todo irá bien después de Noviembre, las aguas simplemente volverán a su cauce, porque yo soy mucho más feliz con Harry que con Ron, y a ti te pasa lo mismo con Draco ¿no?

- Si, claro- respondió la pelirroja de un modo casi inconsciente.

- Ahora todo es extraño. Tan solo es una etapa más, una crisis. Las crisis son buenas, son una oportunidad para crecer y hacerse fuerte. Después de esto, mi relación con Harry será más profunda y tú… quien sabe, tal vez te vayas a vivir con Draco de una buena vez.

Ginny no contestó. Hermione sabía de sobra que Draco le había sugerido muchas, muchísimas veces, que se mudase a su apartamento; y que ella había contestado muchas, muchísimas veces que no. Era demasiado compromiso, demasiado pronto, demasiado definitivo. Sin embargo, Ginny sabía que su negativa poco o nada tenía que ver con aquellos pretextos. En realidad, no quería vivir con Draco ni hoy, ni mañana, ni dentro de un mes, de un año o de diez. No se veía a sí misma cuidando a media docena de pequeños Malfoy, ni envejeciendo con él, ni llorando su muerte. A menudo, ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas suficientes como para convencerse a sí misma de que quería continuar un solo día más. Por eso optó por salirse por la tangente.

- ¿Y que tal los preparativos de la boda? Estarás muy ilusionada.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír. Aunque ninguna de las dos lo sabía, en ese momento experimentaban exactamente la misma sensación de hallarse en un callejón sin salida, arrastradas por la inercia hacia lugares que en realidad no querían visitar, implicándose más y más, y sintiéndose asfixiadas, agobiadas y comprometidas en relaciones en las que no creían. Ninguna de las dos deseaba avanzar en el camino que habían emprendido, pero, si eran demasiado cobardes como para confesárselo a su mejor amiga… ¿de donde iban a sacar el valor para cambiar?

* * *

(1)- Un 7- Eleven es una de esas tiendas que permanecen abiertas las veinticuatro horas y que, dicho sea de paso, se creen con derecho a cobrar auténticas exageraciones por los productos que venden. 

Lo siento mucho, pero creo q soy incapaz de escribir un fic sin Luna... para algo es mi personaje favorito ¿no? Sin embargo, es bastante rebelde, y, en cuanto se cuela en la historia, lo vuelve todo del revés, y cada escena en la que aparece se tiñe de surrealismo... Bueno, yo no hago nada para evitarlo, porque, en el fondo, me encanta... pero es que el capítulo seis... bueno, y el siete. Y el ocho... si es que esta chica tiene personalidad propia...En cuanto a "_Lonely Day_", es la canción que inspiró el cuadro de Luna.

Espero vuestras reviews! (Cuesta taaaan poco hacerme feliz...)


	5. Bajo el Mar de Acero

Después de subir el cuarto capítulo, recibí un récord de reviews: 0. _"Como en los viejos tiempos",_ pensé, tratando de no desanimarme. Pero cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toallla y abandonar,** SelenneMedioElfa** me escribió una maravillosa (y extra- larga) review... Bueno, ya sabes q esto es gracias a tí...**

* * *

**

**5: Bajo el Mar de Acero**

_" Soy igual que una partícula de polvo: medio transparente, blando por dentro y flexible por fuera, exageradamente ávido de compañía y, además, silencioso"_

Wilhelm Genazino "_Un paraguas para este día_"

Ron contemplaba en silencio el techo de su habitación, inmaculadamente blanco comparado con el de supiso en Roma. Ginny se había marchado, pero no con Harry, sino con Hermione. Al parecer, las chicas tenían la acuciante necesidad de hablar, como si se encontrasen ante una situación de vida o muerte. Afortunadamente, Ron no había visto a Hermione: todavía estaba demasiado reciente el terrible arrebato de celos que había experimentado en el Windmill, al verla con Harry. Solo con recordarlo, sentía la ira palpitando en su interior, corriendo por sus venas como metal incandescente y borrando cualquier otro sentimiento. Ni siquiera le importó hacer el ridículo en el escenario. En ese momento, solo le preocupaba ver la cara de Hermione al escuchar "_Champagne Supernova_", y contemplar con sus propios ojos que, efectivamente, para ella todo aquello era cosa del pasado. Sin embargo, como dirían en las películas de abogados, las pruebas resultaban inconcluyentes. Era imposible averiguar que demonios pasaba por la cabeza de la castaña, que lucía una expresión de serenidad en el rostro propia de una imagen de Buda. Y, en cuanto acabó el concierto, Hermione y Harry huyeron... Ron trató de no pensar más en ello, pero era como tener un gigantesco abejorro dentro del cráneo, zumbando incesantemente hasta volverle loco. Además, siempre acababa dándole vueltas a lo mismo: el modo en que se esfumó cinco años atrás. Ni siquiera en los meses que siguieron a su huida había dedicado tanto tiempo en pensar en lo que resultó ser, sin duda, el mayor error de su vida.

Aún recordaba como aquella maraña de sentimientos contradictorios creció y creció, haciéndose cada vez más embrollada y obligándole a tomar una decisión precipitada... y terriblemente equivocada. Podría decirse que todo empezó en el concierto de Oasis. De pronto, le parecía que la vida, por una vez, estaba dispuesta a regalarle aquello que más profundamente anhelaba. Aunque de manera casi inconsciente, se había enamorado de Hermione cuando ambos no tenían más que once años, pero él siempre se había considerado tan... inferior, tan poca cosa comparado con ella que, en realidad, jamás se atrevió a albergar la menor esperanza respecto a que pudiese llegar a ver en él más que a un amigo. Y aunque, al final, Hermione pareciese quererle de veras, nunca llegó a creérselo del todo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo: miedo a que ella le hiriese, miedo a que le conociese de verdad y llegase a la conclusión de que no estaba a la altura de sus expectativas, miedo al control tan absoluto que ejercía sobre él, miedo al presente y al futuro. Empezó a sentirse agobiado, vulnerable y al borde del pánico, completamente indefenso ante el daño que Hermione podía hacerle y que acabaría causándole tarde o temprano. Un buen día se dio cuenta de que, sencillamente, no podía más. Entonces huyó. Pidió el traslado, sin importarle lo más mínimo el dónde. Y se fue, en un alarde de cobardía y estupidez.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ron se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaría sonando el timbre, porque durante los últimos diez minutos, el zumbido en su cabeza había sido tan atronador que no habría oído ni un terremoto.

Harry estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Ron trató de ahogar el odio que había nacido en su pecho al verle junto a Hermione y saludó con la mayor cordialidad de la que fue capaz:

- Si buscas a Ginny, no está.

- Lo sé, está con Hermione. Es contigo con quien quería hablar- afirmó Harry.

- Creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar. Hermione ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, y, aunque lo hiciese... no cambiaría nada. Tú ganas. Yo pierdo.- sentenció Ron.

- Me alegro de que al menos uno de nosotros tenga las cosas claras. Porque, la verdad, yo no estoy tan convencido.

- Pues espero que te aclares pronto, porque te casas dentro de un mes- replicó el pelirrojo- Ya se que es difícil de creer, pero yo... no estoy enfadado contigo,aunque me esté comportando como el tío más borde del planeta - reconoció, rascándose la cabeza- En realidad, si alguien es culpable de todo este desastre, soy yo. Si creo que las cosas no son como deberían, o estoy incómodo, o me cabrea esta situación... asumo que es por culpa mía, y que es mi problema. Lo que ocurre es que no puedo ni verte. Lo siento, pero no te aguanto.

- O sea... ¿Qué sigues enamorado de ella?- aventuró Harry.

- ¡ Por supuesto que no! O, bueno, tal vez sí, pero es cosa mía ¿a ti qué, si estoy enamorado de ella? Tú te la quedas. Fin de la conversación.

Ron cerró la puerta con suavidad, dejando la perpleja cara de Harry al otro lado. Odiaba ser tan mezquino, pero ¿qué otras opciones tenía¿Irse de cañas con Harry, aunque se muriese de ganas de partirle la cabeza? Nada en el mundo le haría tan feliz como poder perdonar, olvidar el pasado y recuperar a su mejor amigo, pero se sentía sencillamente incapaz. Sólo deimaginar que Hermione y él... prefería no pensar en ello. Por otra parte, Harry tenía una actitud bastante extraña. De hallarse en su lugar, Ron no habría ido a su casa para intentar mantener una civilizada conversación con él. De pronto, se sintió intrigado por saber que había impulsado a Harry a plantarse en el piso de su ex – novia, para hablar con su ex – mejor amigo aun conociéndole lo suficiente como para saber que reaccionaría como un animal enfurecido. Tanta era la curiosidad, que decidió abrir de nuevo la puerta.

Harru continuaba allí, con las manos en los bolsillos, jugueteando pensativamente con el pie en la alfombrilla de la entrada.

- ¿A qué has venido?- le espetó Ron.

- La verdad, no lo sé- suspiró Harry- Todo ha sido tan... no se como explicarlo. Desde que volviste, el mundo se ha vuelto del revés. No tengo ni idea de cómo acabará esto.

Ron no pudo reprimir una risita. Los delirios de neurótico inseguro eran propios de él, y no de Harry, quien, hasta ese momento, se había limitado a escuchar como Ron se quejaba durante horas de lo mucho que le costaba tomar las decisiones más simples. Y, de pronto, habían cambiado las tornas.

- ¿Te parece divertido verme convertido en...?- empezó Harry.

- ¿...mí?- concluyó Ron- Pues sí. En fin, no tengo la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando, pero creo que todo acabará bien, al menos para ti. Te lo mereces mucho más que yo, o que casi cualquier otra persona que conozca.

- Espero que tengas razón- aseveró Harry, con tono poco convencido- Porque, a estas alturas del partido, ni siquiera sé que es lo mejor. Bueno, ya nos veremos... cuando sea capaz de hablar como una persona normal, en lugar de desvariar.

- Espero que sea dentro de poco tiempo- respondió Ron, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo- Te prometo que la próxima vez, no te trataré como si fuese un vendedor de enciclopedias.

* * *

Ginny regresó un par de horas después y, a juzgar por el portazo que siguió a su entrada en el apartamento y la expresión de fastidio en su rostro, estaba de un humor pésimo. Arrojó su bolso encima de una silla con fuerza suficiente como para hacerla astillas y ni siquiera saludó. Cuando Ron se armó de valor y le preguntó que tal había ido (intuyendo su respuesta), su hermana le dirigió una mirada furiosa y le contestó con ira contenida: 

- Eso depende del punto de vista. Según Hermione, de fábula. Vimos enun alegre mundo feliz de florecitas y conejitos sonrosados y todos somos súper- felices. Según yo, y cualquier persona lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerle frente a la realidad, ha sido un auténtico desastre. ¿Te puedes creer que ha intentado convencerme de que todo va bien? Me moría de ganas por gritarle "_Hermione ¿crees que soy ciega, o imbécil ? Me doy perfecta cuanta de que ni tú estás bien, ni mi hermano está bien, ni Harry está bien, ni yo estoy bien, y supongo que, ante semajante panorama, lo más seguro es que Draco esté pensando en cortarse las venas con un cuchillo jamonero. O sea, que me parece que estás cometiendo un ligero error de apreciación_" Y mira que he sido yo la que ha sacado el tema, y que estaba dispuesta a ser sincera... pero, de verdad... Es que, si la tuviese delante ¡ la mataría!.

- Por cierto, Harry ha estado aquí- comentó Ron, en tono casual.

- ¿Ah, sí¿Qué pretendía, que le amputaras un brazo a mordiscos?- replicó ella, mordazmente.

- Ha venido a decirme que el mundo es raro, o algo por el estilo. La verdad es que no me he enterado muy bien... ¡Un momento¿A que ha venido eso de la amputación?

Ginny soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

- ¿Intentas decirme que a ti todo esto te resulta indiferente, que te llevas genial con Harry... y pretendes que me lo crea?. Empiezo a pensar que hoy me he levantado con cara de tonta. No se si engañarás a alguien, pero a mí desde luego no, pequeño. La idea de esa boda te carcome por dentro como si fuese algún tipo de parásito tropical, o que se yo; y te pone enfermo la idea de que, dentro de poco, Hermione se apellidará Potter en lugar de Granger... o Weasley.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, el "vínculo- fraternal- casi- telepático" funciona en los dos sentidos. Y, no se por qué, algo me dice que no soy el único al que la idea de esa boda le sienta como una patada en el estómago.

- _Touchèe_- murmuró Ginny, más para sí misma que para Ron. En el fondo, su hermano tenía razón. Eso era lo más irritante de los hermanos mayores, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo- Prepararé algo de cenar- anunció, tras unos segundos de silencio, descolgando el delantal que pendía de una percha, detrás del armario donde guardaban la tabla de planchar.

Lo cierto es que a Ginny no le gustaba en absoluto cocinar. Como las demás tareas de la casa, le parecía un auténtico incordio. La magia simplificaba las cosas, claro, pero aún no era tan hábil con los hechizos domésticos como su madre, y el hecho de que Draco fuera un entusiasta cocinero no le resultaba precisamente un incentivo para practicarlos. Pero aquel día no tenía el menor interés en terminar rápido . Mientras pelaba, troceaba, lavaba, rebozaba y freía, tenía la oportunidad de reflexionar sin que nadie la molestase. Envió a Ron comprar un par de ingredientes (que en realidad no necesitaba), para librarse de él, de sus malditos comentarios y de sus preguntas inoportunas. Era un poco cruel obligarle a ir hasta el mercado, que estaba bastante lejos de su casa, pero, al fin y al cabo, el era el culpable de que Ginny se encontrase de nuevo tratando de encontrar respuestas a preguntas que creía resueltas tiempo atrás. Ni siquiera debía haber mencionado aquella maldita boda... Ginny deseó ser en parte como Hemione, capaz de ignorar la realidad si no le interesaba mirarla cara a cara. Hermionepodía encontrarse con Ron en Roma y actuar como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, ocultándoselo incluso a su mejo amiga. Perola pelirrojajamás lograría hacer algo así.

Ginny siempre había creído que Harry sería la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida, con quien crecería y envejecería, con quien compartiría incluso las pequeñas cosas. Lo supo nada más verle. Puede que fuese poco más que una criatura, pero aquella certeza surgió sin más en su interior, clara y brillante como el sol en verano; y ni siquiera cuando le veía corretear detrás de Cho Chang albergó la más ligera duda. De acuerdo, puede que ella saliese con un par de chicos, pero desde el principio era consciente de que tanto lo de Michael como lo de Dean eran más una forma de pasar el tiempo que un noviazgo propiamente dicho. Luego, durante tres años, se consideró la mujer más afortunada de la tierra ¿cuántas chicas podían decir que habían terminado conquistando al amor platónico de su infancia? Parecía el final de un cuento de hadas: "Y fueron felices..." Lástima que la vida real no fuera tan sencilla. Los dos tenían caracteres muy fuertes, y eran lo suficientemente orgullosos como para pertenecer a Slytherin en lugar de a Gryffindor. Las peleas eran cada vez más frecuentes, sobre todo desde que Ron plantó a Hermione. Hasta que, un día, ambos se pasaron de la raya y dijeron cosas que jamás debieron haber dicho... se arrepentían, claro, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a admitir su error y, mucho menos, a pedir perdón. Ginny prefirió cumplir su amenaza de seducir a Draco Malfoy antes que volver con Harry y reconocer ante él que se había equivocado.

Afortunadamente para ella, Draco resultó ser el novio perfecto. Era atento, sincero, divertido, muy inteligente e increíblemente guapo. Probablemente, nadie habría sido capaz de hacerla sentir tan cuidada y, a la vez, tan libre. Nunca la hizo sentir agobiada, no se enfadaba si ella quedaba con sus amigos ni le pedía nada que Ginny no pudiera darle. Tenían los mismos gustos, y, por si fuera poco, el chico cocinaba unos platos italianos para chuparse los dedos. Y, además, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Ahí estaba el problema. En que, por mucho que lo intentase ( y lo había intentado de todo corazón), Ginny no sentía lo mismo. Durante un tiempo, logró convencerse a sí misma de que estaba tan enamorada de Draco como él lo estaba de ella, pero, por mucho que se esforzase, sabía que no era así. Por eso no podían hablar sobre Harry. Era como si Malfoy intuyese en su tono de voz y en sus gestos que Ginny aún consideraba a Harry el hombre de su vida, su alma gemela. Y ahora, en plena epidemia de crisis, le iba a resultar imposible negar lo evidente durante mucho tiempo. La idea de que Harry y Hermione pudiesen acabar rompiendo debería darle igual, pero no era así. Llevaba tanto tiempo convencida de que todo estaba bajo control... y, sin embargo, ahora comenzaba a crecer en su interior un sentimiento al que no se atrevía a poner nombre, como un leve aleteo que va creciendo cada vez más hasta alcanzar las proporciones de un vendaval que lodestruye todo a su paso.

* * *

Bueno, podrí decirse que ha acabado la "primera parte" del fic, en la que predomina la introspección. Los próximos capítulos son bastante diferentes, y no estoy segura de que fuese eso lo q quería cuando empecé "Novimebre"... por cierto, ya lo ha terminado y tendrá 9 capítulos... espero q seais capaces de llegar hasta el final (A vosotros, los valientes q consigais terminarlo: os doy la enhorabuena por ser tan pacientes y por no mandar este delirio a freír espárragos después de las tres primeras líneas. Se que a veces parece que la historia no avanza... muchas gracias por aguantarme... y un millón de gracias más si me dejais una review) 


	6. Plan Maestro

"_Siete de Julio, San Fermíiiin_". A pesar de que trabajé anoche, acabo de levantarme y he pensado _"Oh, vaya, parece que tengo como ganas de actualizar._"Lo primero, como siempre, dar las gracias a **atzweasley** y a **SelenneMedioElfa** por sus maravillosas y motivadoras reviews. Y como me escribió alguien a quien no puede contestar, aprovecho para contestarte ahora:

**MargueriteMalfoy**: Ha releído la historia y me he dado cuenta de que tienes razón, y que hay por ahí un par de fallos gordos (soy un despiste, menos mal que reviso...). En cuanto a lo del desarrollo de la historia, si, yo misma lo he dicho muchas veces: es lento. Tal vez el problema es que es todo como demasiado denso,debería haber más accióne intercalar lo que los personajes sienten y piensan, aunque al final la historia tenga más capítulos. También creo que los párrafos son realmente demasiado largos y que por eso da pereza leerlos...¿tú que piensas?

En fin, ya os advertí que Luna hacía lo que le daba la realísima gana, y, en este caso, podría decirse que ha dado algo así como un golpe de estado... Concebí el plan maestro en mi anterior semana de noche, a eso de las 5:30 de la mañana, en una de esas extrañas treguas que de vez en cuando se dan en las Urgencias. En su momento me pareció bueno, luego absurdo... pero, como no se me ocurría nada mejor... En fin, nada más que añadir, salvo "_A San Fermín pedimos, por ser nuestro patróooon, nos guíe en el encierro dándonos su bendición ¡Viva San Fermín¡Gora San Fermín!"

* * *

_

**6: Plan Maestro**

"_La táctica consiste en saber qué hay que hacer cuando hay algo que hacer. La estrategia, en saber qué hay que hacer cuando no hay nada que hacer."_

Savielly Tartakover (ajedrecista)

- Mi novia no me quiere- afirmó Draco, tras un prolongado silencio.

- ¡Muy perspicaz!- le felicitó Luna, medio en broma medio en serio- Va, venga, cuéntame que es eso que te reconcome.

Desde que Draco había descubierto quién era la vecina del ático se había acostumbrado a pasar mucho tiempo con ella. Era extraño que pudiese sentirse tan cómodo con una completa desconocida... debería haber sido Ginny, que se había llevado muy bien con Luna en el colegio,quien la visitase a menudo. Pero, aunque la pelirroja se había alegrado mucho y se había pasado por allí un par de veces (prometiendo que le compraría un par de cuadros), al parecer no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de retomar antiguas amistades. Sin embargo, Malfoy, que llevaba tiempo echando en falta a alguien a quien poder martirizar con sus historias, había encontrado en Luna alguien con capacidad de soportarle indefinidamente. Era raro para él estar con una chica, simplemente como amigos. No había tenido una amiga desde... bueno , no había tenido nunca una amiga. Además, Luna no era una de esas personas que te hacen sentir como un intruso, o como un parásito que les roba su valioso tiempo. Nunca parecía molesta ni contrariada cuando él aparecía a las hors más inoportunas; y, tal vez por eso, se atrevió a hablarle de cosas de las que ni siquiera había hablado con Ginny: de su época con los mortífagos, de la ristra de novias que tuvo antes de que la pelirroja le curase de su infidelidad patológica (1), de la relación con sus padres... A veces, cuando llevaba horas y horas hablando, incluso se sentía tentado de contarle toda la verdad acerca de sí mismo. Pero, al fina, nunca se atrevía, y, tras unos embarazosos momentos de silencio que Luna aprovechaba para pintar, Draco retomaba la conversación en un tema poco peligroso: Ginny.

- ¿Por qué no la pones a prueba?- sugirió la rubia aquella mañana de principios de Noviembre. Lo cierto es que empezaba a estar harta de oír los monólogos de Draco acerca de aquel maldito asunto- Ya sabes, para ver cómo reacciona. Podríamos... no sé, juntarles a todos y ver lo que pasa, en plan experimento.

- En teoría, no es mala idea- reconoció él, tras sopesar durante unos segundos la propuesta- Pero el problema es ponerlo en práctica, porque dudo mucho que ellos quieran cooperar.

- En eso tienes razón- reflexionó Luna- ¿Y si organizo una exposición y les invito a todos?

- No creo que después de lo del concierto de Neville se arriesguen a presentarse en un sospechoso evento organizado por una ex compañera de colegio en el que puedan encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara. Tendría que ser algo infinitamente más sutil, o de lo que no tuvieran escapatoria- contestó él, sin añadir en voz alta que la principal pega de aquel plan era que ninguna galería de arte medianamente respetable se dignaría a exponer semejantes aberraciones. Sin ir más lejos, Luna trabajaba actualmente en una obra tan desasosegante como la anterior: se trataba de una habitación oscura, cuyas paredes y techo se hallaban cubiertas de velas que emitían llamas opacas, que parecían engullir luz en lugar de emitirla. En contraste, en una de las paredes una ventana se abría a un luminoso y agreste paisaje. Del marco superior colgaba una mata de girasoles entre los que se deslizaba una serpiente, y en la esquina inferior derecha, un polluelo de águila posado en una rama de almendro florida contemplaba un prisma de cristal que derramaba un arco iris sobre el alféizar. Draco solía preguntarse que sustancias consumía Luna para concebir unas imágenes tan absurdas.

- ¡Es una lástima que Lady Di ya haya muerto!- exclamó la chica, contrariada- Habría sido una oportunidad genial. En los funerales, la gente tiene la sensibilidad a flor de piel, les da por pensar que ellos podrían ser los próximos y que tal vez están desperdiciando su... ¡Ya está, ya lo tengo! Podría suicidarme y así ya tendríamos un funeral, pero claro, a mí no es que la idea me motive, precisamente. ¡No,espera, mejor aún! Podemos fingir que me he suicidado y que ya me han incinerado, y así puedo entrar por el sistema de megafonía del tanatorio y susurrar con voz de ultratumba "mi alma no descansará hasta que todos estén con la persona que quieren de verdad. Os atormentaré por los siglos de los siglos..."

- ¿ Te das cuenta de que eso es una estupidez?- aventuró Draco.

- Si, puede que tengas razón- admitió ella- ¿Qué tal una boda?

- ¡Buena idea¿Por qué no la de Harry y Hermione? Solo faltan quince días- repicó el rubio, mordazmante.

Muy bien, muy bien, idea captada. Vale, déjame pensar un poco. Oye ¿Hay alguna enfermedad en tu familia?

- ¿Algo hereditario? Pues, a menos que consideres enfermedad el asesinato... Creo que la única persona en mi familia que murió por, digamos, _"causas naturales_" fue mi tío Edgar. El hígado, creo. Le encantaba el whisky de fuego.

- Perfecto. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: tú vas a fingir que estás enfermo del hígado y le vas a decir a Ginny que mi tía trabaja en San Mungo y que yo te puedo conseguir cita con el mejor especialista en el tema gracias al mítico método conocido popularmente como enchufe. Cuando yo vea a Ginny, le diré que lo tuyo tiene muy mala pinta y le convenceré de que traiga una amiga, alguien en quien poder apoyarse cuando el sanador confirme mis sospechas. Y, claro, ella irá corriendo a buscar a Hermione. Por otra parte, mi tía, que es forense, enviará una notificación a Ron y a Harry para que vayan a reconocer un cadáver justo el mismo día y a la misma hora a la que nosotros pongamos en marcha lo que, de ahora en adelante, llamaremos "_Plan B_" o "_Estrategia Yashima_"(2).

- Te veo un poco obsesionada con los muertos. ¿No serás necrófila, verdad?- bromeó él.

- En estos casos solo hay dos opciones:fiambres o matrimonios ¿Es que no has visto "_Cuatro bodas y un funeral_"¿Acaso no eres inglés?

- Venga, ahora en serio. Estás de broma ¿no?

- ¡Pues claro que no!- exclamó ella, indignada- Es un plan genial. Primero, te pones ictérico...

- ¿Qué¿Qué tiene que ver que yo vaya por ahí dando gritos y patadas con que esté enfermo del hígado?- intervino Draco.

- Histérico no, bobo. Ictérico. Amarillo. Como el submarino de los "Beatles". Seguro que hay algún hechizo para eso.

- Me da igual. Sea como sea, todo esto me parece surrealista y ridículo. Y seguro que a ellos también.

- Por eso intervengo yo, que soy una persona totalmente neutra, a quien vuestras tormentosas vidas privadas le importan un pepino y que no saca ningún beneficio de todo esto. ¿por qué me implicaría yo en un plan tan rocambolesco?- razonó Luna.

- Porque eres una lunática- le recordó él.

- Eso era en el colegio. Ahora soy una artista adulta, madura y respetada por la crítica.

A Draco se le ocurrieron unas cuantas respuestas, todas ellas bastante hirientes; pero, puesto que Luna solo trataba de ayudar (a su manera, claro), optó por rascarse la cabeza pensativamente y murmurar:

- No sé, no sé... ese plan suena casi tan estúpido como el de tu falso suicidio.

- Si, es cierto que el "_Plan A_" tenía algunos fallos, pero el "_Plan B_" es muchísimo mejor. Creo que lo mejor para los dos es que seamos realistas- propuso Luna, cosa que parecía tan impropia de ella que Draco dudaba que fuese capaz de conseguir serlo ni por un momento- Este plan solo puede salir bien si, en el fondo, ellos quieren que así sea. Yo creo que lo único que necesitan es una excusa, y no les importa mucho si es muy creíble o no. No sé si me explico. En mi opinión, si fuese plenamente felices tal y como están, se limitarían a reírse y no se lo tragarían ni por un momento.

Draco no dijo nada, aunque lo cierto es que había captado a la perfección lo que Luna trataba de explicarle. El plan le parecía cada vez más y más lógico. Como buen Slytherin, era un mentiroso nato, y , además, llevaba siete años actuando casi las veinticuatro horas del día, de modo que se había convertido en un actor consumado. No le costaría ningún trabajo comportarse como un enfermo de una manera convincente. Sí, podía salir bien si aquellos cuatro idiotas querían que saliese bien. Claro, para él suponía un dilema. Por primera vez, la posibilidad de perder a Ginny saltó del plano de lo hipotético a la realidad. Y, aunque lo cierto es que le aterraba, una parte de sí mismo deseaba terminar con aquello de una vez por todas. Desde el principio, había sabido que ella estaba enamorada de Harry, lo que condenaba su relación al fracaso. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo ¿qué sentido tenía prolongar aquello indefinidamente, si de todas maneras, tenía que acabar ?

- ¿Y cuando nos encontremos en San Mungo, qué pretendes hacer? No parece una situación muy propicia para... bueno, para nada.

- Entonces organizamos una cena o algo así. Tu tranquilo, de eso me ocupo yo. Puedo ser muy persuasiva- afirmó Luna, alegremente- Ya verás, va a ser genial. Y superdivertido. Bueno, al menos para mí. Me temo que tú sufrirás una cruel agonía como no has conocido jamás.

- Muy alentador- susurró Draco, y añadió, un poco más alto y tratando d no sonar como un condenado a muerte- En fin, que le vamos a hacer ¿Cómo es ese hechizo para ponerse...?

- Ictérico. Tranquilo, no puede ser muy difícil. Creo que una vez mi madre lo consiguió por error y lo apuntó por ahí... pero, antes de ponernos manos a la obra ¡brindemos por la "_Estrategia Yashima_!"

* * *

Hermione paseaba por Hyde Park, completamente ajena a los planes que, en ese preciso instante, Draco y Luna urdían contra ella. Caminaba despacio, sin prisas, a pesar de la lluvia. A menudo las personas se ponen melancólicas con la llegada del otoño, pero ese no era su caso. Hermione se sentía en perfecta sintonía con el mundo, como si asociase la lluvia con conceptos como paz, hogar o esperanza. Para ella no había música comparable al rumor rítmico de las gotas golpeando contra el suelo, ni perfume más exquisito que el de la tierra mojada. Contempló las gotas prendidas de las hojas doradas, brillando como cuentas a la pálida luz de un sol cubierto por capas y capas de nubes del color del plomo, ignorando el ajetreo del mundo real hasta que una pincelada del color del fuego captó su atención. 

Ron estaba sentado en un banco, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los brazos extendidos, dejando que la lluvia empapase su largo abrigo negro y encharcase el interior se sus zapatos. Tenía la cara completamente mojada, los ojos cerrados y una sonreía levemente, como si no pudiese imaginar algo más maravilloso que estar allí sentado, mientras los transeúntes le miraban con una mezclas de sorpresa y desdén.

Hermione se quedó parada de golpe, incapaz de dar un solo paso mientras se debatía entre el impulso de llamar a gritos a Ron y el de abandonar Hyde Park con toda la rapidez que le permitiesen sus piernas. Los segundos parecían durar horas,segundos quefluían con desesperante lentitud mientras ella continuaba ahí plantada, incapaz de reaccionar. Hubiese sido tan fácil pasar simplemente de largo, tan fácil... Pero no lo hizo. Continuó paralizada, apenas un instante, breve pero suficiente para que Ron intuyese su presencia, como si fuese capaz de captar su aroma en medio del olor de la exuberante vegetación y la lluvia; girase la cabeza y se quedase mirándola con curiosidad. Se incorporó despacio, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, y, abriendo un paraguas verde (en un gesto de extrema estupidez, puesto que ya estaba tan calado que parecía recién salido de la lavadora), se dirigió hacia Hermione andando despacio.

- Bonito día- saludó. Aún le observaba con aquella límpida mirada turquesa, que solía ponerla tan nerviosa cuando todavía no eran más que dos buenos amigos, durante sus últimos años de Hogwarts. A veces le daba la impresión de que, con solo asomarse a sus ojos, Ron era capaz de sondear incluso los abismos más profundos de su corazón, y eso le hacía sentir bastante incómoda. Pero ya no era una niña, y se suponía que no debía dejarse intimidar tan fácilmente.

- No podía creer que fuese tú el idiota que estaba allí, poniéndose como una sopa. Fíjate, estás empapado.- murmuró la chica, secando con el dorso de su mano un par de gotas que se deslizaban lentamente por el rostro del pelirrojo. Al instante se dio cuenta de que había sido un error: aquel simple contacto le produjo un estremecimiento de la cabeza a los pies, que logró ocultar con bastante habilidad.

- Era mi intención. Supongo que, en mi caso, vivir en un país en el que llueve 355 días al año podría considerarse una suerte.-contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ron sonrió: no se trataba de aquel gesto sardónico e indescifrable que había esbozado en Roma, sino de su alegre, genuina y deslumbrante sonrisa. Hermione sintió como su cerebro encendía un gigantesco cartel, en el que se leía, en letras luminosas "¡Cuidado¡Esto se está volviendo MUY RARO!", y deseó haber huido cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Por otro lado, estar al lado de Ron, a pesar del abismo que les separaba resultaba extraño, reconfortante y curiosamente emocionante, pero no podía ignorar la señal de alarma en su interior, que le advertía de que aquello no estaba bien. Iba a casarse con Harry, y estaba plenamente convencida de que era eso lo que quería ¿no?. Entonces ¿qué sentido tenía ese sentimiento que pugnaba por salir de su subconsciente?

- Tengo que irme- logró balbucir. Si, era una buena idea, una idea realmente excelente. Si seguía tan cerca de Ron un solo segundo más, corría un serio peligro de perder el control de la situación.

- Lo entiendo- respondió él. Parecía haber comprendido perfectamente la turbación que experimentaba Hermione y la encarnizada lucha que , en ese momento, se estaba librando en su interior ... y no se consideraba con derecho a intervenir. Aun a su pesar, Hermione no tenía más remedio que reconocer el verdadero significado de aquel confuso caudal de emociones, y sabía que, con una sola palabra, Ron podría haber inclinado la balanza a su favor. Pero la había dejado marchar. No sabía si debía estarle agradecida, o si lo que el pelirrojo se merecía en realidad era una patada en el trasero.

* * *

(1)- He decidido ceñirme a la creencia popular de que Draco Malfoy es la personificación de la promiscuidad, pese a que me parece una idea bastante injusta ¿Por qué tenemos que ponerle siempre de mujeriego, cuando J. K. Rowling nunca ha insinuado nada remotamente parecido y no se le conoce más relación que Pansy (además, por lo que sabemos, es una relación bastante ingenua)? A veces me siento tentada de escribir una historia en la que acabe como sacerdote, monje budista o célibe a secas (por aquello de compensar)... pese a las iras que podría despertar en sus legiones de fans... 

(2)- Este es mi particular homenaje a mi anime favorito... Evangelion... me pasa como con los Beatles: tenían un principio prometedor y evolucionaron de una forma inesperada pero muchísimo más interesante de lo previsible. Necesitaría un par de páginas para explicar qué es exactamente la estrategia Yashima, pero os recomiendo q lo veáis por vosotros mismos.

En fin... estoy a punto de marcharme de vacaciones. Tengo el próximo capítulo casi a punto, y me encantaría actualizar pronto, porque no vuelvo hasta el 31 de Julio, y falta muchíiisimo para eso. Prometo intentar subir el capi 7 antes de irme... mientras tanto, sería guay recibir alguna review en la que alguien me contase sinceramente que opina del Plan Maestro (podríais calificarlo del 1 al 10, siendo 1 una estrategia propia de Napoleón o Julio César y 10 un delirio alucinógeno). ¿Creeis que algo así podría salir bien?


	7. La Lógica del Absurdo

Bueno, como pasado mañana me voy de vacaciones y ahora tenía un momentito, he decidido actualizar, aunque a veces me queda la duda de sí hay alguien al otro lado leyendo mis historias (salvo **atzweasley** y **Selenne**... gracias, gracias...). Este capítulo podría pertenecer a cualquier otro fic, sin problemas. Realmente, no es muy coherente con el tono del resto de la historia... aunque me lo pasé tan bien escribiéndolo... espero que lo disfruteis...

* * *

**7: La Lógica del Absurdo**

"_- Si el poema no tiene sentido- dijo el Rey- esto nos evitará muchas complicaciones, porque no tendremos que buscárselo. Y, sin embargo- siguió, apoyando el papel sobre sus rodillas y mirándolo con ojos entornados- me parece que yo veo algún significado... "Y yo a nadar no aprendí"... Tú no sabes nadar ¿o sí?- añadió, dirigiéndose al Valet._

_El Valet sacudió tristemente la cabeza._

_- ¿ Tengo yo aspecto de saber nadar?- dijo. (Desde luego, no lo tenía, ya que estaba hecho enteramente de cartón)"_

Lewis Carroll_ "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas"_

- Buenos días, Gin.

Ginny acababa de levantarse. Por eso, al principio, atribuyó el color amarillo brillante de la piel de Draco a un efecto óptico, comprensible en alguien que aún está en un punto indeterminado entre el sueño y la vigilia. Pero cuando, tras frotarse los ojos concienzudamente, comprobó que la cara de Malfoy aún parecía un gigantesco limón, se puso a gritar como una posesa.

- ¡ Draco... oh, Dios mío, Draco¡Estás amarillo!

Fiona, la gata color crema de Ginny, que solía ser muy cariñosa con el rubio, contempló durante un par de segundos a Draco y, acto seguido, desapareció bajo un aparador con un bufido aterrorizado.

- ¿ Pero qué dices?- preguntó el chico- ¡Rápido, un espejo¡Oh, por el amor del cielo¡Es cierto!- exclamó, añadiendo mentalmente "Le dedico este Oscar a mi madre". Sin lugar a dudas, estaba haciendo la interpretación más brillante de su vida.

- ¡Pero... eso no es nada normal!- gritó la pelirroja, presa de un ataque de histeria.

- ¡No me digas!- contestó Draco, en un tono furioso más que convincente- Por si no lo sabes, a mi tío Edgar le pasó exactamente lo mismo antes de... bueno, antes de que muriese.

- ¡ Basta ya de gritar! Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir al hospital inmediatamente- recapacitó la pelirroja- Iré a por mi abrigo... ¡Espera! Creo que un pariente de Luna trabaja en San Mungo. Lo mejor será que vayamos a su casa y le pidamos ayuda.

Draco tuvo que luchar duramente para impedir que una sonrisa triunfal aflorase a sus labios. El plan B estaba en marcha... ¡y él ni siquiera había tenido que dar el primer paso! Por la forma en que trató de convencer a Ginny de que no pidiesen ayuda a Luna, nadie hubiese imaginado ni remotamente que la rubia era su cómplice.

- Estamos poniendo a Lovegood en un compromiso. Lo mejor sería que fuésemos a las Urgencias sin más.- refunfuñó, mientras Ginny llamaba enérgicamente a la puerta de Luna.

- Podrías estar realmente enfermo, y no estoy dispuesta a que un sanador en prácticas más joven que yo te eche un vistacillo después de pasarnos esperando cinco o seis horas, para mandarte a casa para que duermas y te tomes un par de infusiones mientras tú te estás mu... los amigos están para estas cosas ¿no?- respondió Ginny, en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Cuando Luna abrió la puerta, se limitó a mirar a Draco con una mezcla de susto y lástima, como si ya fuese un cadáver; y, acto seguido, cogió su bolso y cerró la puerta tras de ella, dispuesta a acompañarles a San Mungo pese a hallarse cubierta de pintura de la cabeza a los pies. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, hizo una discreta seña a Ginny y le susurró:

- No me gusta ser pájaro de mal agüero, pero... mira, creo que lo mejor es que haya alguien de confianza contigo cuando os den el diagnóstico. Esto no tiene muy buena pinta, que digamos.

Ginny asintió levemente con la cabeza,mientras se mordía el labio inferior con un gesto de preocupación evidente. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, anunció con voz trémula que se marchaba a buscar a Hermione, y pidió a Luna y a Draco que se adelantaran. "No tardaré mucho", anunció antes de desaparecerse con un chasquido.

La pelirroja estaba tan fuera de sí cuando llegó a casa de su mejor amiga, que le costó un rato largo hacerle comprender la naturaleza y la magnitud del problema, pero, cuando Hermione logró enterarse de que era lo que ocurría realmente, se hizo cargo de la situación y, con su habitual aplomo, logró convencer a Ginny de que lo mejor era mantener la calma, asegurándole que para ella no suponía ninguna molestia acompañarla al Hospital.

Draco esperaba pacientemente, sentado en una de las desvencijadas sillas de la sala de recepción de San Mungo, contemplando con curiosidad las caprichosas desfiguraciones que mostraban sus compañeros de desgracia. Cuando Hermione comprobó con sus propios ojos que el tinte ictérico en la piel y el blanco de los ojos de Draco era tan intenso y preocupante como Ginny le había explicado, le dio un fuerte abrazo al rubio, un abrazo propio de una despedida, y luego pasó un brazo por los hombros de Ginny, que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

Luna apareció unos minutos después, y les dijo en tono confidencial que el sanador Damian Semmelweis, toda una eminencia en los asuntos del hígado, estaba dispuesto a recibir a Draco inmediatamente. Agarró al rubio del brazo y les pidió a las dos conmocionadas amigas que se sentasen en la Sala de Espera mientras su tía les colaba discretamente en la consulta.

- Tranquila, Ginny. Todo saldrá bien- afirmó Hermione, tratando de aparentar una seguridad que, en realidad, no sentía. Cuando la pelirroja trató de contestar, no fue capaz de emitir más sonido que un sollozo ahogado. La castaña se devanó los sesos tratando de encontrar las palabras que consolaran a Ginny, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir, de modo que se limitó a suspirar y a mantener la esperanza de que sus buenos deseos se cumplirían.

* * *

- Somos muy crueles- aseveró Draco, mordisqueando una galleta con trozos de chocolate.- Si Ginny llega a enterarse de que le he mentido en algo así... 

- ¿Y por qué iba a enterarse?- replicó Luna, haciendo una pausa de momentánea en la ardua tarea de engullir un gigantesco pedazo de bizcocho de chocolate- De cualquier manera, estará tan contenta cuando se entere de que no es nada que será pan comido convencerle de que organicemos una cena en tu honor. Bueno, termina pronto ese café. Faltan exactamente tres minutos para que la fase dos de la Estrategia se ponga en marcha, de modo que eso nos da aproximadamente once minutos antes de nuestro enfrentamiento cara a cara con el enemigo... bueno, ya sabes, me refiero a nuestro "encuentro casual" con Harry y Ron.

En ese preciso instante, Ron se encontraba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no quedarse dormido pero, de vez en cuando, no podía evitar dar alguna que otra cabezada. Llevaba un rato largo en el sótano de San Mungo, esperando en un banco de madera (que hacía parecer nuevos a los de la recepción) a que la encargada del depósito de cadáveres llegase de una buena vez. Bastante desagradable era tener que identificar a un muerto como para verse obligado, además, a aguardar resignadamente junto a la puerta de la morgue hasta que una sanadora, que probablemente parecería una vampiresa psicópata de la tercera edad, tuviese a bien llegar a su despreciable trabajo.

- ¿Ron?

El pelirrojo se despertó de un sobresalto. "Vaya, al final me he quedado dormido. Bueno, la carne es débil ¿no?" se dijo, antes de mirar perezosamente a la voz que le había arrancado de un sueño particularmente agradable. Harry Potter, con un café en un vaso de papel y expresión perpleja, le observaba con curiosidad a la luz mortecina de aquel pasillo, que se parecía más a una catacumba que al corredor de un Hospital. Ron aún no había tenido tiempo de saludar al moreno, cuando la puerta de la morgue se abrió, y apareció tras ella una mujer menuda de rostro aniñado, pelo cano y enormes ojos azul oscuro que les contemplaron con aburrimiento, como si considerase que los vivos no eran ni la mitad de interesantes que los muertos.

- ¿Los señores Harry James Potter y Ronald Bilius Weasley?. Soy la doctora O'Connor. Síganme, por favor.

La forense les guió hasta la sala de disección, en la que el cadáver yacía sobre una mesa de brillante acero inoxidable, cubierto por una sábana blanca.

- Se trata de un procedimiento rutinario- explicó O'Connor con tono hastiado, sin levantar la vista de un portapapales idéntico al del resto de los Sanadores de San Mungo- Bien, vamos allá.

Con un gesto de indiferencia, retiró la sábana, dejando al descubierto el rostro del muerto.

- ¿Reconocen en el difunto al Señor Dean Ernest Thomas?

Si no hubiese sido por lo fúnebre del contexto, Ron se habría echado a reír a carcajadas. ¿Dean Thomas, el fiambre¡ Aquella mujer no podía estar hablando en serio! En primer lugar, el tipo muerto debía tener por lo menos doscientos años. En segundo lugar, era tan pequeño como un gnomo de jardín. Y, por si esto fuera poco, se trataba de un señor inequívocamente chino.

- Doctora O'Connor- dijo Harry, quien, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, también encontraba aquella situación bastante divertida- creo que puedo afirmar sin ninguna duda que el difunto no es el Señor Thomas.

- ¿Ah, no?- contestó la forense, con un súbito destello de interés- Bueno, esto ocurre de vez en cuando. Yo me limito a determinar las causas de la muerte, no la identidad del cadáver. Bueno, me temo que tendré que tener unas palabritas con ese cenutrio de Warrick. Señor Potter, Señor Weasley… por favor, firmen aquí, aquí y aquí… y disculpen las molestias. Buenos días, y gracias por su colaboración.

Harry y Ron se echaron a reír en cuanto salieron del depósito de cadáveres. Rieron y rieron sin parar, hasta que les faltó el aire y les dolieron las costillas

- ¡No me lo puedo creer¿De verdad esa mujer estaba convencida de que Dean Thomas… era ese?- exclamó Harry.

- Desde luego, si no hubiese sido por su cara de asesina en serie, hubiera creído que se trataba de una broma- añadió Ron, mientras subían las empinadas escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo- Creo que puedo decir que ha sido uno de los momentos más raros de mi vida.

Ambos pensaban que sería muy difícil que la mañana se volviese aún más extraña, cuando vieron a Ginny llorando desconsoladamente en el hombro de Hermione, en la Sala de Espera. Cruzaron rápidamente la recepción, temiendo que algo malo pudiese haberle ocurrido a uno de los Weasley.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Harry.

- Es Draco. Él… - empezó Ginny.

- ¡ Ostras, Harry y Ron¡Qué increíble y providencial casualidad que estéis aquí!

Luna y Draco habían llegado silenciosamente hasta la pequeña reunión. El rubio Slytherin le habría partido la cabeza en dos a aquella lunática sin dudarlo un solo instante. ¿Cómo podía sobreactuar de esa manera? Pero, a pesar de lo poco convincente que había sonado, ninguna de las cuatro víctimas parecía sospechar que en aquella historia hubiese piezas que no encajaban.

- Pareces contenta, Luna- advirtió Ginny, con una nota de ansiedad en la voz- ¿Eso significa que traes buenas noticias?

- Odio llevar noticias que no sean buenas- replicó la rubia, sonriendo exultante de felicidad- ¿Y a que no sabéis que sería genial? Que, ya que nos hemos encontrado de una manera tan casual (sin duda es cosa del destino), nos fuésemos por ahí a celebrarlo esta misma noche. Conozco un restaurante…

- No me parece muy buena idea- intervino Ron. Todos los demás afirmaron con inclinaciones de cabeza y comentarios del tipo "es un momento para Draco y Ginny" y "quizá otro día" murmurados con poca convicción. El rubio pensó que el Plan había fracasado estrepitosamente, pero Luna no iba a dejarse amilanar por un pequeño contratiempo como ese.

- Draco se muere- anunció, en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para acallar el murmullo. El aludido sintió verdaderos deseos de asesinar a aquella maníaca ¿en que estaría pensando cuando escuchó los consejos de un ser humano tan profundamente desequilibrado?

- Vamos, Luna, no exageres- comentó en tono casual, mientras trataba de reprimir las ganas de gritar _"¡Maldita sea¡La que va a morir eres tú, y no precisamente a causa de tu hígado!"-_ No es más que una hepatitis.

- ¿Hepatitis? Oh, pero eso puede ser realmente grave- aseguró Hermione.

- Por supuesto que lo es, al menos en el caso de Draco- respondió Luna, acallando con una oportuna patada en la espinilla las intenciones del rubio de participar en la conversación- Es una de esas enfermedades en las que uno sabe como empieza, pero no como va a terminar. Al pobre chico le haría tanta ilusión compartir con vosotros los que podrían ser sus últimos momentos de vida…

- ¿Es eso cierto?- inquirió Ginny, mirando a Draco escrutadoramente.

- Bueno, puede que Luna esté siendo un pelín melodramática- contestó Draco, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener el control y no perpetrar un cruento homicidio múltiple- Pero el sanador ha dicho que, si el tratamiento no es efectivo, tendré que pasar seis meses en un sanatorio de la montaña, y creo que sería genial que nos viésemos antes de que eso ocurra. Medio año aislado del mundo es tanto tiempo…

- ¡Pues no se hable más!- afirmó Harry- Luna¿cuál es la dirección de eserestaurante que conocías?

- ¡Así se habla!- exclamó Luna, eufórica, mientras trataba de encontrar pergamino y pluma en su descomunal bolso- Es un sitio pijo, o sea, que nada de vaqueros ni zapatillas de deporte- advirtió, mientras escribía. Se trataba de una afirmación bastante incongruente viniendo de una persona que parecía recién fugada de un frenopático, totalmente despeinada, calzada con alpargatas de estar por casa y vestida con una túnica heredada probablemente de su abuela.

- ¡Genial!- dijo Ginny, a quien la idea parecía gustarle cada vez más- Hace tiempo que me compré un vestido precioso y no he tenido ocasión de ponérmelo.

- Y yo llevo siglos buscando una excusa para ir a la peluquería- apostilló Hermione, igual de emocionada que la pelirroja.

- Oye, muy bueno lo del sanatorio- le susurró Luna a Draco, mientras los demás parloteaban alegremente- Pero eso es para la tuberculosis, no para la hepatitis. Además…

- ¡Haz el favor de no ser tan quisquillosa!- respondió él, en el tono de voz más alto del que fue capaz sin que resultase más audible que un murmullo- Uno: tú has estado a punto de fastidiarla. Y dos: ellos se lo han tragado de cabo a rabo ¿qué importancia tienen un par de inexactitudes? Míralos, están felices en su ignorancia.

Luna contempló a los otros cuatro, que continuaban charlando con expresión ingenua y que, a esas alturas, parecían más ilusionados que ella misma.

- Excelente- comentó, en tono maquiavélico- Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca…

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta el día uno (o dos) de agosto... Veremos que pasa en esa cena.. Entre tanto, me haría taaaaaan feliz regresar y encontrarme con un puñadito de reviews (no pido tanto, en serio. Yo soy feliz con poca cosa) 


	8. La Fiesta de Luna

Bueno, por fin he vuelto de vacaciones... y he actualizado. Siento haber tardado tanto... como siempre, racias por leerme, y muchísisimas gracias a las personas que me dejan reviews...en este caso, **Demona 0** y **aztweasley**...sois las mejores, chicas. Bueno, en este capítulo sale uno de mis temas clásicos: la comida japonesa. Al escribir, a veces tengo la sensación de retomar siempre los mismos tópicos: la actuación de Luna en plan "hada madrina", la comida japonesa, el carácter inseguro de Ron, el hecho de que cada personaje tenga que cargar con 357892 traumas, las laaaarguísimas descripciones de estados de ánimo, sentimientos, recuerdos y demás... me gustaría hacer algo un poco distinto, pero, aunque lo intente... siempre acabo con lo mismo. Gracias de verdad por leerme.

* * *

**7:La fiesta de Luna**

_"Según pudo discernir, no se trataba solo de pescado crudo. Eran unos diminutos paquetitos de arroz con el pescado crudo en el centro, e iban acompañados de un complicado ritual. Había que disolver una pasta verde en una salsa que parecía de soja y a continuación había que mojar la parte inferior del sushi en le salsa"_

Marian Keyes _"Sushi para principiantes"_

Hermione correteaba por su apartamento en estado de pánico. Se había cargado tres pares de medias y aún continuaba vestida con su albornoz sonrosado, muy mono pero bastante poco apropiado para salir a la calle, aunque solo fuese para comprar el pan.

Harry llegó muy puntual, y se echó a reír al ver a Hermione arrojando zapatos en todas direcciones mientras trataba de encontrar algo indefinido.

- ¡Oh, Harry, lo siento muchísimo!- se disculpó la chica, con una nota de agobio en la voz- Es que no se qué ponerme...

- ¿Qué tal el vestido azul? Así irías a juego con mi camisa- bromeó Harry.

Hermione le miró enarcando una ceja y levantó amenazadoramente el dedo índice al más puro estilo McGonagalll en pleno ataque de furia, pero cuando estaba a punto de replicar cáusticamente al comentario pareció pensárselo mejor y se dirigió a su armario con paso decidido, aferrando todavía una bota de montaña. En apenas dos minutos , salió de la habitación con un precioso vestido de seda azul pálido de cuello mao, bordado con delicadas flores blancas y ensortijados tallos verde jade.

- Hacía muchísimo que no me lo ponía... ¿ no me queda un poco estrecho?- murmuró, con preocupación.

- Cariño, estás preciosa... fíjate en mí. No me había dado cuenta de que estos pantalones me hacen mucho más gordo ¿Tu que opinas? Vamos, no me mientas, tenía que haberme puesto los negros, todo el mundo sabe que el negro estiliza...- contestó él, haciendo una perfecta imitación de su insegura novia.

- ¡No seas tonto!- rió ella, lanzándole (con poca puntería) la bota queaún no había devuelto a su lugar en el armario.

- Hermione...- susurró Harry. Ella se volvió para mirarle interrogativamente- No llevas zapatos.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Draco y Ginny ya estaban allí, y esperaban en el recibidor con los abrigos en la mano. Formaban una bonita pareja, una de esas que derrochan química y que parecen destinadas irremisiblemente a la felicidad eterna. Ginny iba vestida de negro, un color que normalmente no utilizaba porque acentuaba aún más su palidez. El corte del vestido y el cabello peinado en un complicado recogido le daba cierto aire de doncella renacentista. Draco, en cambio, llevaba camisa y pantalones blancos, y, aunque había desobedecido a Luna en lo referente a las zapatillas, resultaba evidente en su actitud desenvuelta y confiada que el dinero le salía por las orejas. "Arrogante niño pijo..." pensó Harry, mientras le saludaba con la más cordial de sus sonrisas.

- Buenas noches, Harry. Hermione...- contestó Draco, con innegable encanto. Esbozó una reverencia y besó la mano a la castaña, que rió complacida- Estás muy guapa.

- Tú también- respondió ella- A pesar de las zapatillas. Por cierto, te veo mucho menos amarillo.

- Estoy respondiendo muy bien al tratamiento- aclaró él, afirmando con la cabeza y fingiendo absoluta seriedad- Hay quien asegura que se trata de una curación milagrosa.

Luna llegó antes de que se acabasen los temas de conversación, lo que evitó que la tensión ambiental (sutil pero palpable en cada una de las miradas con que Harry fulminaba a Draco) alcanzase proporciones alarmantes. La vieron pasar tras los cristales del recibidor, montada en una Vespa Primavera lo suficientemente antigua como para parecer recién salida de un yacimiento arqueológico: a pesar del casco, la desordenada melena rubia y la vaporosa faldairidiscente resultaban inconfundibles. Lo cierto es que Hermione nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a la Ravenclaw, porque Ginny y Harry se habían enfrascado en una conversación acerca de cine que empezaba a resultar bastante desagradable.

- ¡ Muy buenas tardes a todos y a todas!- saludó Luna, alegremente- Espero no haber interrumpido nada. Se os veía tan concentrados y eso…

- Ah, no te preocupes. Solo hablábamos de cine. – aclaró Ginny, en tono tranquilizador- Precisamente le estaba contando a Harry que el otro día vimos una película china que se titula "_Dumplings_" (1) y que…

- … estuvo a punto de hacerme vomitar- concluyó Draco, que parecía tan deseoso como Hermione por cambiar de tema- ¿Qué pasa con Ron?

- Hoy trabajaba hasta tarde y me dijo que llegaría con un poco de retraso- explicó Luna- Bueno ¡espero que os guste la comida japonesa!

Luna les guió hacia el interior del restaurante. Al fondo, un tipo evidentemente oriental preparaba carne en una parrilla, mientras otro , a su lado, elaboraba primorosos paquetitos de arroz y pescado crudo que enrollaba cuidadosamente en tiras de un indefinido vegetal de color negro, con destreza y rapidez impresionantes. Cuando al fin estuvieron sentados y con la carta en la mano, se miraron unos a otros con perplejidad.

- ¿Alguien sabe qué es "_miso_"¿Y "_soba_"¿Y _"tempura_"?- preguntó Ginny.

- Ni idea. Elegí este restaurante porque siempre había querido probar el sushi- confesó Luna despreocupadamente.- ¡Tiene tan buena pinta!

- Está muy bueno- confirmó Draco- Y, contestando a tus preguntas, Gin: el _"miso_" es una sopa que se hace con una pasta de soja fermentada realmente deliciosa, "_soba_" son fideos y "_tempura_" es una clase de harina… en este caso, se refiere a verduras rebozadas a la parrilla ¿algo más?.

- Oye, si sabes tanto ¿por qué no pides tú?- sugirió Harry, con irritación mal disimulada.

- ¡Eso, eso! En lugar de un plato para cada uno, elige lo más rico de la carta y lo compartimos ¡así podremos probarlo todo!- añadió Luna, con entusiasmo- Pero, eso sí, el sushi, a ser posible, en cantidades industriales.

Ron llegó cuando ya les habían tomado nota. Por su aspecto agotado y la profundidad de sus oscuras ojeras, cualquiera podría pensar que regresaba después de una dura jornada picando en una mina, y a punto estuvo de tropezar con el camarero que, haciendo equilibrios, traía parte de la ingente cantidad de comida que Draco había pedido.

Todos (salvo Malfoy, claro, que manejaba los palillos como si hubiese nacido en Tokyo), estuvieron peleándose un rato largo con el extraño sustitutivo de cubiertos que los asiáticos insistían en utilizar. En la mayoría de los restaurantes chinos, ni siquiera hace falta pedir cuchillo y tenedor, porque, como todo el mundo los acaba pidiendo, los ponen directamente desde el principio. Sin embargo, allí todo el mundo parecía utilizar los palillos con destreza, de modo que…

- "A donde fueres, haz lo que vieres"- sentenció Ron, tras lograr que los palillos se separaran con un chasquido. Tras varios intentos fallidos, al final logró asir precariamente un maki (2) de aspecto apetitoso, y, después de masticarlo lentamente, sentenció- No está mal.

- ¡ Bromeas¡ No había probado nada tan delicioso en mi vida!- exclamó Lluna.

- ¿Y esto que es?- preguntó Harry, sosteniendo con cuidado una fina lámina sonrosada y semitransparente. Draco le miró con expresión indescifrable y respondió sencillamente:

- Jengibre.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se lo metió en la boca confiadamente. Lo tragó apresuradamente, y luego empezó a toser y se bebió un litro de agua de un trago.

- Sabe a colonia- afirmó con voz trémula.

- Bueno, se supone que el "yang" del jengibre equilibra el "yin" del sushi- explicó draco- ¿Por qué no probais el wasabi?

- ¿Por qué no lo pruebas tú?- inquirió Hermione.

- Porque la valentía es una cualidad Griffyndor, no Slytherin- confesó Malfoy.

- ¡Entonces yo lo haré!- exclamaron Ginny y Ron al unísono. Aquello desencadenó una de las típicas peleas entre hermanos que los dos pelirrojos aprovecharon para echarse en cara mutuamente todos los trapos sucios de la niñez y para acusarse el uno al otro de pasarse la vida tratando de llamar la atención (algo absurdo, porque Fred y George siempre habían acaparado todo el protagonismo por méritos propios); y fue ella quien zanjó finalmente la cuestión:

- ¡Muy bien! Veamos quien es aquí el niñato y quien el adulto hecho y derecho. Te propongo un desafío.

- Acepto.- intervino Ron.

- ¡Pero si todavía no te he explicado en que consiste¿Ves como eres un inmaduro?- protestó Ginny. Tras otra acalorada discusión, acordaron los términos del desafío: ambos debían meterse en la boca la misma cantidad de aquella pasta verde y masticarla, y ganaría el que más tiempo aguantase antes de tragarla. Los hermanos entrecruzaron miradas de odio y desprecio eternos, ajenos al hecho de que todo el restaurante les miraba disimuladamente tras haber escuchado sus gritos y ahora reinaba un silencio expectante.

- Gin, no es buena idea- susurró Draco, aún sabiendo que cuando a la pelirroja se le metía algo en la cabeza resultaba inútil cualquier intento por hacerla desistir. Tal y como sospechaba, ella se limitó a hacer un ademán de impaciencia con la mano sin pronunciar palabra.

Ron y Ginny se metieron el wasabi al mismo tiempo, aún con expresión desafiante y con suficiente coordinación como para que aquello pareciese una prueba de natación sincronizada. Ambos masticaron con seriedad total durante exactamente diez segundos antes de tragar a la vez. La reacción de Harry no fue nada comparada con la de los Weasley. Los pelirrojos se quedaron súbitamente pálidos, y, acto seguido, comenzaron a beberse el contenido de todas las copas que lograron alcanzar mientras trataban de abanicarse con la mano izquierda. Ron se apoderó de la botella de agua, de modo que Ginny tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y se vio obligada a conformarse con el vino. Aunque la reacción inicial de sus compañeros (y del resto de la gente) fue echarse a reír, empezaron a preocuparse cuando Ginny, con las mejillas teñidas de arrebol, se olvidó de todas las normas de buena educación y empezó a beber directamente de la botella.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Hermione con preocupación.

- Quema…- se limitó a responder la pelirroja.

- Bueno, ya que mi querida novia ha terminado con el vino, podríamos pasar directamente al sake- sugirió Draco.

- "Hola, me llamo Draco Malfoy y soy alcohólico"- musitó Luna. El comentario pasó desapercibido entre el murmullo general de asentimiento, aunque Hermione opinaba que no era muy buena idea que el rubio bebiese alcohol teniendo en cuenta el estado actual de su hígado.

Para cuando la cena terminó, Ginny tuvo que reconocer (muy a su pesar) que estaba bastante borracha. Cuando Draco les invitó cordialmente a su casa, alegando que aún era demasiado temprano para ir a dormir, a la pelirroja no le quedó más remedio que rehusar, y, cuando Malfoy le preguntó el motivo ella vomitó elocuentemente en una papelera. Harry, que tenía que madrugar al día siguiente, se ofreció a acompañarla a casa, logrando que Draco, Ron y (en menor medida) Hermione le mirasen con un destello suspicaz en las pupilas.

- Tranquilo- le dijo Hrmione a Draco mientras contemplaban como el taxi se alejaba velozmente calle abajo- Confío en Harry.

* * *

Ron y Hermione salieron del piso de Draco cuando faltaban diez minutos para las cuatro de la madrugada. Atravesaron silenciosos las calles desiertas, pensando en que aquella noche pasaría, sin duda, a ser recordada como uno de los Grandes Momentos Surrealistas de la Historia: llegar a la casa de Malfoy fue toda una odisea, durante la que se perdieron tres veces. A punto estuvieron de morir arrollados por una inexplicable marea de Hare- Krishnas de cabezas calvas como bombillas y túnicas de color azafrán, y su huida les condujo a lo que parecía un mercado chino clandestino donde una anciana tuerta trató de venderles cinco kilos de brillantes intestinos de color violeta y procedencia más que dudosa. Mientras esperaban el autobús, Luna (cuya moto había quedado atrapada en un aparcamiento que llevaba dos horas cerrado cuando abandonaron el restaurante) entabló conversación con un señor de mediana edad al que explicó los motivos, incoherentes para cualquier ser humano medianamente normal, por los que Gibraltar debía pertenecer a España y no a Reino Unido. El señor, que resultó ser un viejo policía de pensamiento conservador, amenazó con enviarla al cuartelillo acusada de pensamiento subversivo: afortunadamente, lograron encaramarse a un autobús antes de que la rubia expusiese su teoría acerca de la conspiración de poderosas fuerzas sobrenaturales en todo su complejo esplendor, porque de lo contrario el policía hubiese cambiado de opinión y avisado de inmediato a los servicios de Salud Mental. 

Una vez en el piso de Draco, la conversación recayó de manera natural en las anécdotas de la época de Hogwarts. Tal vez fuera por el sake, pero ninguno de los cuatro podía para de reír mientras Draco y Ron recordaban sus antiguas rencillas y sus discusiones. El Slytherin se atrevió incluso a hacer una parodia de sí mismo en sus años adolescentes, arrancando auténticas carcajadas a los otros tres y el comentario _"¡Mírale, es él, es igualito!"_ por parte de Ron.

Sin embargo, el ambiente festivo quedó detrás de la puerta del apartamento de Malfoy, y ahora Ron y Hermione se sentían incapaces de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que aquella situación no derivase en un momento insoportablemente embarazoso. Hermione pensó que continuar hablando del colegio era improcedente, porque conjuraba fantasmas de un tiempo en que su expectativas, sus sentimientos y sus sueños incluían las expectativas, los sentimientos y los sueños del otro, aunque ambos se negasen a reconocerlo ni siquiera ante sí mismos. Por otra parte, hablar del ahora suponía hacerle frente a una realidad a la que preferían no mirar a la cara.

Ron tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para recordar el motivo de su regreso a Londres ¿acaso no había vuelto para dejar las cosas claras con Hermione? Tenía que ser valiente. Tenía que acabar con aquellos malentendidos, con sus inconscientes y ridículas esperanzas.

- Voy a decirte tres cosas- dijo, súbitamente.

- ¿Perdona?- contestó ella, como si no pudiese creer lo que oía.

- Que te voy a decir tres cosas. Pero tú, a cambio, no dirás nada. Me escucharás y nada más ¿de acuerdo?- pidió Ron.

- De acuerdo- aceptó la chica.

- La primera es que estoy total, estúpida e increíblemente enamorado de ti. Ya se que resulta difícil de creer después de lo que hice, de todo el daño que te causé y… bueno, después de todo, pero es la verdad. Desde que nos vimos en Roma no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Ya se que no tengo derecho a decirte esto, pero es lo que siento, y, además, nos lleva al punto número dos: no voy a hacer nada al respecto. No voy a exigirte absolutamente nada. No espero que te plantees estupideces del tipo plantar a Harry ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que deseo es que sigas con tu vida, que te cases y seas feliz, porque nadie se lo merece como tú. Y en cuanto al punto tres… que te cases con Harry no cambia nada de lo que siento. Se que no está bien, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es algo que debo solucionar solo. Podríamos resumir todo esto en que he renunciado a ti pero no a lo que siento por ti… bueno, se que esto de las palabras no se me da muy bien. Solo… quería que lo supieses, nada más. No se por qué, pero necesitaba decírtelo, necesitaba ser totalmente sincero contigo aunque solo fuese una vez. Por favor, no digas nada. Ni ahora, ni cuando nos volvamos a ver, si es que nos volvemos a ver…mira, ya estamos cerca de tu casa, así que, para ahorrarte situaciones violentas, creo que será mejor que me marche simplemente sin que nos despidamos en tu puerta. Eso siempre resulta raro.

_"¿Raro?"_ pensó Hermione _"¿Raro comparado con qué?_" En ese preciso instante, hubiese asesinado a Ron, lo hubiese abrazado, o…. ¿Por qué tenía que decir esas cosas¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inoportuno, tan adorable, tan bocazas, tan maravillosamente tonto¿Por qué tenía que renunciar a ella sin siquiera preguntarle si ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él? Desgraciadamente, había sido muy claro: aquello era un adiós, un adiós definitivo que no dejaba lugar a segundas partes. Y eso era totalmente injusto, porque Hermione estaba tan enamorada de Ron como él decía estarlo de ella, pero el pelirrojo no quería escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir. Se marchó sin más, dejando tras de sí una estela de promesas olvidadas y un agujero negro en el corazón de Hermione, que engullía lentamente todassus esperanzas de felicidad. _"Nunca más volveré a pisar Italia"_ pensó con tristeza, cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

(1)- Película de terror china realmente muy desagradable (por el tema, que es asquerosito de la muerte). Si sentís curiosidad, buscadlo en Google...

(2)- El maki es el típico sushi redondito, rodeado con el alga nori y con el pescado en el centro. Vamos, lo que a todos se nos viene a la cabeza al pensar en sushi.

Un capítulo raro ¿verdad?. El principio podría pertenecer a un fic totalmente distinto a la parte final (súper- hiper- mega dulce. No esperaba que fuese para tanto, la verdad). Odio cuando me ocurre esto... Porfa, escribidme, contadme algo... que esto está a punto de terminar y aún tengo dudas... vuestras sugerencias podrían cambiar el desarrollo de la historia... y necesito que me ayudeis a mejorar... las críticas son bien recibidas (pero sin llegar a la crueldad, si no es mucha molestia).


	9. Noviembre

Al final decidí acabar el fic en un único capítulo, un poco más largo, aunque eso significase comerme algunas cosas como el momento taxi de Harry y Ginny... tengo la sensación de que "Noviembre" ya se estaba volviendo excesivamente largo, de modo que me dije "se acabó"... esto es el resultado. Al releerlo tengo la sensación de que quedan algunas lagunas. Me hubiese encantado desarrollar más los personajes de Draco y Luna (quien, por otra parte,se parece mucho a la Luna de "_Leche y Miel_"), pero esto hubiese terminado por parecerse a un tratado de psicología que no llegaría a ninguna parte.Muchas gracias por leerme, de verdad.

**9:Noviembre**

"_ Noviembre nos dice que importa más sentir que comprender  
Que sólo vale quererse en la medida de lo imposible"  
_Marwan, "_Noviembre"_

" _When you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong?_ (¿cuando vas a darte cuenta de que lo único equivocado era el momento?)

_I can't do the talk like they talk on tv_ (No puedo hablar como lo hacen en la tele)_  
And I can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be _( y no puedo componer una canción de amor como mandan los cánones)_  
I can't do everything but I'd do anything for you _(no puedo hacerlo todo, pero haría cualquier cosa por tí)_  
I can't do anything except be in love with you"_(no puedo hacer nada salvo estar enamorado de ti)_  
_Dire Straits _"Romeo & Juliet" _

Hermione no se lo podía creer. Llevaba tres horas esperando a Harry ¡Tres horas! La hora de comer ya había pasado, y, a este paso, también pasaría la de cenar. Tal vez la experiencia le hubiese dotado de un sexto sentido para ese tipo de cosas… pero la certeza de que había ocurrido de nuevo le atravesó como un cuchillo ¡Harry la había plantado¿Qué demonios les pasaba a los tíos?

La chica fue hasta el piso de Harry, y no le sorprendió en absoluto que nadie respondiese a pesar de que se pasó aproximadamente media hora llamando al timbre de manera ininterrumpida. La realidad se hacía más y más evidente… tal vez estuviese con Ginny, o tal vez Ron supiese algo. Pero el apartamento de los Weasley estaba tan vacío como el de Harry. Claro, Ron aún estaba en Gringotts, y, en cuanto a Ginny… bueno, lo más probable es que solo Harry supiese donde se encontraba la pelirroja. Por un momento, Hermione se planteó la posibilidad de ir a ver a Draco, pero ¿y si el rubio no sabía nada¿y si ella estaba equivocada y eso provocaba una pelea entre Draco y Ginny… o incluso una ruptura?. Al final, y aunque sabía que no era muy buena idea, optó por aparecerse directamente en el callejón Diagon, justo en la puerta del Banco Mágico. _"No debería haber venido aquí_", se dijo a sí misma mientras subía las escaleras arrastrando los pies, como si le costase un trabajo titánico.

Los gnomos contemplaron con su habitual gesto huraño a Hermione, frunciendo el ceño incluso más profundamente de lo normal, algo comprensible teniendo en cuenta que se acercaba el momento de cerrar y que la castaña era una de esas inoportunas clientas de última hora que llega cuando uno ya está cansado y con la mente puesta en el sofá de su casa.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- le espetó el gnomo que atendía el mostrador, en un tono que rozaba el insulto.

- Busco a Ronald Bilius Weasley- contestó Hermione, demasiado ansiosa como para reparar en la mirada de desprecio con que aquel malhumorado y diminuto ser la perforaba en ese momento. Por increíble que pareciese, estaba a punto de llorar delante de aquella desagradable criaturita "¡_Ten dignidad!_", pensó, tratando de apartar de su mente de la imprevisible reacción de Ron cuando la viese allí plantada. Probablemente se irritaría, se enfadaría con ella, o se comportaría de una manera fría y distante, como si Hermione fuese poco más que una desconocida. Estaba a punto de marcharse sin más cuando Ron apareció detrás del mostrador. Tenía parte del uniforme hecho jirones, lucía un sinnumero de arañazos y cortes en los brazos y en la cara, y el cabello, al parecer empapado en sangre coagulada, se arremolinaba formando extraños remolinos y crestas de aspecto curiosamente sólido. Parecía un soldado recién salido de la trinchera. Los gnomos le miraron con cara de asco. Hermione pensó que nunca había visto nada tan adorable.

- Señor encargado, lamento informarle que en mi contrato no está especificado que tenga que reducir a dragones fuera de control, ni nada remotamente parecido. La próxima vez, avise al Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio, o de lo contrario me temo que tendré que dimitir.- le dijo a un gnomo vestido de un modo especialmente elegante. Al volver la cabeza, se percató de que Hermione estaba allí, iniciando una discreta maniobra de huida- ¡ Hermione¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica se había equivocado: Ron no parecía irritado en absoluto. El pelirrojo la miraba con una mezcla de ternura y preocupación propias de un hermano mayor, y esbozó una sonrisa cálida, aquella sonrisa que la hacía sentir que todo iba a salir bien y que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

- Harry… ¡me ha plantado!- sollozó Hermione, incapaz de reprimir unas lagrimitas que rodaron por su rostro. Cualquiera habría pensado que se trataba de lágrimas de pena, pero, en realidad, se trataba más bien de una cuestión de orgullo herido- Ron… me ha vuelto a pasar¿verdad¿Qué sabes?

- Yo no se si…- empezó el chico.

- ¡ Ahora no trates de protegerme¿Qué sabes?- cortó ella, furiosa.

- Lo único que se es que Ginny no estaba en casa cuando llegué anoche- reconoció Ron, mirando a la castaña con tristeza.

- Lo sabía ¡Lo sabía! Es la historia de mi vida. Empiezo a pensar que la culpa es mía. No se, tal vez debería tirar la toalla e ingresar en un convento de carmelitas. Me ahorraría muchos disgustos.

A pesar de lo dramático de la escena, el pelirrojo dejó escapar una risita.

- ¡Vamos, Mione, no digas bobadas! No consentiría semejante desperdicio.

"_Mione_"… Hacía años que nadie la llamaba así. Claro, había sido Ron quien utilizaba siempre aquella curiosa abreviatura de su nombre, y llevaban siglos sin verse… hasta el pasado mes de abril. Desde entonces, y hasta ahora, todo había resultado demasiado violento como para que se planteasen siquiera retomar antiguas familiaridades, pero, de pronto, parecía haberse creado un extraño clima de confianza entre ellos dos.

- Ron ¿cómo quieres que me sienta? Ya van dos, y la segunda a dos semanas de mi boda. Bueno, al menos no me ha dejado en el altar… eso si que sería realmente humillante. Quien sabe, quizá la próxima vez…

- En mi despreciable opinión, no deberían haberte plantado la primera vez. Aquel tipo era un auténtico idiota, se comportó como tal y cometió el mayor error de su vida. Pero al menos Harry está dispuesto a darte explicaciones.

Ron señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta de Gringotts, en cuyo umbral Harry esperaba pacientemente a que Hermione terminase aquella conversación. La castaña pareció indecisa durante un momento, y miró alternativamente al moreno y al pelirrojo, pero, al final, Ron sonrió y murmuró _"¡Vete ya!_", de modo que a la chica no le quedó más remedio que hacerle caso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry y Hermione caminaron lentamente por el Callejón Diagon. Tenían mucho de que hablar y ninguna cita a la que acudir urgentemente.

- Me has plantado- dijo Hermione. No se trataba de una pregunta.

- No exactamente. Necesitaba tiempo para encontrar la manera de explicarte que…- empezó Harry.

- Que has vuelto con Ginny- terminó la castaña- No hacía falta que te lo pensases tanto. Al fin y al cabo, ya me lo imaginaba.

- No quiero que saques conclusiones precipitadas. Me gustaría que entendiese que no se trata de algo premeditado o algo así. Si hubiese imaginado que los acontecimientos se desarrollarían de esta manera, jamás te hubiese pedido que te casases conmigo- aseguró él- Pero anoche… es como, si de pronto, hubiésemos vuelto al pasado. Sin saber muy bien como, Ginny y yo estábamos en aquel taxi, y…

- Por favor, no entres en detalles – cortó ella- De verdad, no es necesario.

- Ya se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero me gustaría que contestases a una pregunta y fuese totalmente honesta… tanto conmigo como contigo misma- propuso el chico- ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te diste cuenta de que era bastante posible que tú y yo, después de todo, no nos casásemos… de que, entre nosotros, todo hubiera acabado?

Hermione se lo pensó bien antes de contestar. "_Triste_" hubiese sido una respuesta sincera, porque, durante aquellos años, Harry se había convertido en el pilar fundamental en que apoyaba su vida: sus esperanzas, su futuro, sus elecciones profesionales… todo había sido planeado en función de aquella boda que ya no se celebraría; y el apoyo del moreno había sido fundamental para volver a vivir después de lo de Ron. "_Humillada_" sería más exacto, porque, de nuevo, le habían colgado la etiqueta de "_Rechazada_", como si no valiese un pimiento. Pero, en realidad, se sentía…

- Aliviada- reconoció al fin, en un murmullo.

- ¡Exacto! Es lo mismo que sentí yo. Cuando besé a Ginny, al principio… me sentí terriblemente culpable. "_Se acabó_" pensé. Y, de pronto, fue como si me quitase una tonelada de plomo de los bolsillos. ¡ Me había vuelto ligero, como una pluma!. Entonces, lo entendí todo. Hermione ¿no es raro que tú y yo nunca discutiésemos?

- Eso es porque habíamos alcanzado el equilibrio- musitó la chica.

- ¿Equilibrio? Eso no hay quien se lo trague. Mira, yo creo que discutíamos porque, en el fondo, nuestra relación no nos importaba lo suficiente como para tirarnos de los pelos por ella. No se si me explico. Con Ginny es diferente. El hecho de que ella se distancie, o no sea sincera, o no tenga en cuenta las pequeñas cosas… me importa. Por eso intento decírselo, a mi manera. Una manera que voy a intentar cambiar con todas mis fuerzas, porque no quiero volver a perderla- concluyó Harry.

- Creo que entiendo lo que intentas decir- murmuró Hermione.

- Fue un error no pedirle perdón a Ginny aquel día. Sin ella…mi vida carece de interés. Todo es gris, anodino, rutinario. Con ella, todo me parece extraordinario. Y se que a ti te ocurre lo mismo con Ron. Pero te advierto que, si no te das prisa, es capaz de volver a largarse. Un pajarito me ha dicho que ha pedido el traslado de nuevo. O sea, que tendrás que darte prisa. Considera esto un consejo de amigo.

Hermione echó un vistazo al reloj: hacía más de dos horas que Gringotts había cerrado. Miró dubitativamente a Harry, que sonrió, divertido.

¿A qué esperas¡Ve por él!- exclamó.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- He perdido- anunció Draco, irrumpiendo en el apartamento de Luna.

- ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, en cierto modo era previsible ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó la chica, apartando la vista momentáneamente del cuadro al que estaba dando los últimos retoques. Era el mismo en el que trabajaba cuando idearon el "_Plan B_". Ahora, un espejo ovalado colgaba de una de las paredes de la sombría estancia y, frente a él, un niño de cabello rubio platino se anudaba la corbata con gesto altivo. Aunque no había nada a su espalda, en la imagen reflejada aparecía una sombra ominosa con figura humana, que deslizaba unos dedos huesudos sobre el hombro del pequeño.

- Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros- En realidad ha sido como el final de una enfermedad terminal, o algo así... la crónica de una muerte anunciada (1).

- Muy poético- comentó la chica. Había una nota de impaciencia en su tono de voz, y en el modo en que arrojó el pincel dentro de un tarro de cristal lleno hasta la mitad de aceite de linaza.

- ¿ Son imaginaciones mías o estás un poco tensa?- murmuró Draco.

- Solo me preguntaba cuando demonios piensas dejar de actuar- respondió Luna, irritada- Entiendo que lo hagas delante de los demás, pero creo que ya no hace falta que finjas delante de mí. Estoy harta de ver como intentas ser siempre una especie de súper- hombre, siempre alegre y contento, haciendo creer a la gente que eres el tío más feliz del mundo. Mírate, ni siquiera ahora que acabas de perder a la mujer de tu vida eres capaz de mirarme frente a frente y ser simplemente tú mismo. Estoy aburrida de oírte decir que Ginny es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida ¿ y ahora pretendes hacerme creer que te da igual que te haya dejado?

- ¡Yo solo quiero que sea feliz¿Qué hay de mal en eso?- protestó Draco.

- ¡Nada, salvo que no te estoy preguntando que es lo que debes decir, sino lo que sientes de verdad! Vamos, solo te estoy pidiendo que, por una vez, no te comportes como un ser humano emocionalmente incompetente y dejes salir todo eso que llevas dentro...

- ¿Lo que llevo dentro¿Lo que siento de verdad¡Pero si tú ya sabes cual es la verdad! Sabías que estaba actuando desde que me viste pisar Grimmauld Place por primera vez. Todavía me pregunto cómo todas esas maravillosas personas me acogieron sin más y confiaron en mí sin preguntar absolutamente nada acerca de mi pasado. Yo no tenía nada: repudiado por mis padres, perseguido por los mortífagos, sin un knut en el bolsillo... era más un estorbo que una ayuda. No estaba en condiciones de devolverles todo el bien que me hicieron. Incluso estaba dispuesto a entregar lo único que tenía, mi vida... para saldar en parte mi deuda. Pero como el destino me jugó una mala pasada y, por muy _kamikaze_ que fuese mi comportamiento, siempre salvaba el pellejo; decidí que no volvería a ser un estorbo para nadie nunca más. No podía permitir que se preocupasen por mí, ni demostrarles, que, en realidad...

Draco tomó aire. Estaba hablando cada vez más rápido, hasta tal punto que empezaba a faltarle el aliento. Era como si Luna hubiese abierto una puerta que ya no podía volver a cerrarse , una puerta por la que la verdad fluía como el vapor hirviente de una olla a presión, igual de imparable y capaz de escaldar a cualquiera que se atreviese a tocarlo.

- En realidad, me sentía más solo que nunca. La verdad en que había creído toda mi vida ahora carecía de sentido, y yo ya no tenía meta, ni camino. Y no podía creer en nada. Ya no podía sentir más esa despreocupada confianza de estar haciendo lo correcto. En el fondo, aún deseaba que mis padres estuviesen orgullosos de mí, pero cada paso que daba iba exactamente en la dirección contraria. Al final, lo único que quería era merecer que alguien me quisiera, merecer que se preocupasen por mí. Solo... ser digno de aquella confianza, de las molestias que se habían tomado... No tienes más que mirar detenidamente mi relación con Gin. Salvo un par de ocasiones, no pude decirle nunca una palabra más alta que la otra. Ella pensaba que yo era un novio maravillosamente liberal y tolerante, pero se equivocaba. Me dolía toda esa... distancia entre nosotros, su indeferencia. Pero, como no me consideraba con derecho a exigirle nada, nunca se lo dije. Y ahora la he perdido. Y, puestos a ser sinceros, me siento como si me hubiese tragado un camión de estiércol. Ni siquiera quiero volver ahí abajo. Cuando estoy solo, es cuando más evidente se hace... que estoy solo en el sentido más amplio de la palabra.

- Buen chico. Así me gusta: si te sientes mal, lo normal es tener cara de funeral. Adoro la franqueza.

- ¿Puedo quedarme?- pidió Draco- Prometo no molestarte. Es que...

- Ya sabes que nunca me molestas- aseguró Luna, sacando uno de los pinceles del tarro con una sonrisa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando Hermione llegó al piso que compartían Ron y Ginny, estaba fuera de sí. Aún no podía creer que Ron pensase realmente en largarse sin más ¡Y precisamente ahora, cuando más le necesitaba¿Qué clase de amigo se comporta de una manera tan egoísta, tan desconsiderada, tan…? Bueno, si el pelirrojo estaba decidido a abandonar el barco como una rata antes del naufragio, tendría que escuchar un par de cosas antes. Hermione estaba harta de comportarse como una niña buena, y aquella vez no le permitiría irse de rositas. Cada vez más furiosa, subió los escalones que la separaban del piso de los hermanos Weasley, pero, una vez ante la puerta, vaciló un momento antes de llamar. Si aquella era la última vez que iba a ver a Ron, no podía decirle simplemente lo primero que se le pasase por la cabeza, aunque lo cierto es que no se encontraba con ánimos para ponerse a pensar en las palabras más inteligentes, hirientes e ingeniosas ante semejante situación. "_Será mejor que me calme_" pensó, incapaz de reprimir un gruñido de contrariedad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A Draco le encantaba ver cómo Luna pintaba. Era curioso que alguien tan patoso y desastroso como ella pudiese ser tan meticuloso y delicado en su trabajo. La rubia daba pinceladas breves, suaves y precisas, frunciendo el ceño con gesto de concentración, completamente ajena al mundo que la rodeaba. A su manera, se dijo Draco, aquella chica era bonita. Nadie diría, desde luego, que fuese guapa, pero tenía una especie de aura personal muy especial, como si las toneladas de excentricidad que yacían en su interior se filtrasen través de los poros y se entretejiesen con sus cabellos eternamente despeinados creando una segunda piel. Tal vez su problema con la gente se debía a que era un poquitín demasiado peculiar... pero no era posible asegurarlo, puesto que Luna jamás hablaba de sí misma. Por lo general, se limitaba a escuchar y exponer su poco común punto de vista; y, cuando la conversación decaía, volvía al trabajo sin que la presencia silenciosa de su vecino pareciese incomodarla. Pintaba y pintaba, con la música siempre sonando, aquellas canciones tristes que parecían tan poco propias de alguien con un temperamento tan optimista.

"_While my heart is a shield and I won't let it down_ (mientras mi corazón sea un escudo, y me refugie tras él)  
_While I am so afraid to fail so I won't even try_ (mientras tenga tanto miedo a fracasar que ni siquiera lo intente)  
_Well how can I say I'm alive_ " (¿cómo podré decir que estoy viva?)

- Oye, ya se que dije que no te molestaría, pero, ya que yo he sido tan sincero contigo me considero con derecho a hacerte una pequeña e insignificante pregunta ¿te importaría explicarme porque siempre escuchas canciones con letras tan deprimentes?

- Me inspiran- contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya. ¿Y por qué nunca me cuentas nada acerca de ti?- inquirió Draco.

- Mi vida no es interesante- musitó Luna.

- Deberías dejar que fuese yo quien lo juzgase- aseveró el rubio, pero al ver la actitud poco dispuesta de su vecina, decidió cambiar de tema.- Oye, creo que iré a buscar algo de comer ¿te apetece que te suba algo?

- No, gracias- contestó ella, aparentemente ensimismada en su tarea.

Draco no advirtió como Luna le observaba marcharse con el rabillo del ojo, tratando de aparentar que todo aquello le resultaba más o menos indiferente. Pero la verdad es que no le daba igual en absoluto. Últimamente le ocurría algo extraño: echaba mucho de menos a su vecino. Se pasaba el día deseando que el subiese al ático a contarle sus penas, y era casi doloroso verle marcharse. De pronto, su apacible y solitaria vida había dado un vuelco extraño e inesperado. " _Me había prometido a mi misma que no permitiría que algo así volviese a ocurrirme ¿cómo he podido dejar que me sucediese de nuevo?"_ pensó con amargura.

Luna era una chica bastante lista; no en vano había estado en Ravenclaw, la casa de los inteligentes. Y sabía que los chicos como Draco, guapos, triunfadores y encantadores no acaban con los bichos raros, con los perdedores o con cualquiera que no fuese tan guapo y triunfador como ellos. Y ella no lo era. De modo que, en realidad, era inútil pararse ni un segundo a pensar en ello. Aún en el improbable caso de que él llegase a sentir algo por ella, aquello solo podía acabar mal.

Pero dudaba mucho de que tuviese la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron terminó muy rápido de hacer la maleta. Después de decirle todo aquello a Hermione, no podía quedarse en Londres ni un minuto más. Se había portado como un verdadero santo cuando ella había aparecido en Gringotts, pero no sería capaz de soportar ninguna de las posibles situaciones que se derivasen de todo aquello. Tenía que admitir que la idea de ver como Harry y Hermione se casaban, eran felices y comían perdices le resultaba insoportable, mucho más que una eternidad atrapado en un amor imposible que, probablemente, el tiempo iría mitigando hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Por otro lado, si los tortolitos ponían punto y final a su relación, Ron se encontraría en una posición bastante incómoda. No quería que Hermione se sintiese presionada, obligada a estar con él, o que le utilizase como un paño de lágrimas y luego le devolviese todo el daño que él había causado cinco años atrás olvidándole cuando ya no le hiciese falta. Así que, de nuevo, la solución consistía en largarse lo más lejos posible. Desgraciadamente, le habían vuelto a mandar a Roma. No le entusiasmaba volver allí, pero era mucho mejor que quedarse en Inglaterra. "_No mires atrás_" se dijo, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello era realmente una buena idea. Ginny aún no había vuelto por el apartamento, de modo que le escribió rápidamente una nota explicándole lo que iba a hacer y por qué. Iba a echar mucho de menos a su hermana (a pesar de lo increíblemente desordenada que era), las comidas familiares de domingo en la Madriguera, el clima frío y lluvioso de Inglaterra, e incluso a Harry y a Hermione .Al ver el correo apilado sobre la encimera de la cocina, se dio cuenta de que ya empezaba a sentir nostalgia. De pronto, aquel piso tan acogedor le hizo sentir atrapado. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco... teniendo en cuenta que dentro de un par de horas volvería a estar en Italia, pensó que sería una buena idea despedirse de Hyde Park, donde probablemente no regresaría en mucho, mucho tiempo. A pesar de la intensa lluvia de Noviembre, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de coger un paraguas. Cogió las llaves del segundo cajón del aparador y abrió la puerta con un suspiro.

Allí, caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro del descansillo, estaba Hermione. Al ver a Ron en el umbral, le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-¿Pensabas largarte otra vez sin darme explicaciones, después de toda esa mierda que me soltaste anoche y sin dejar siquiera que yo abra la boca para mandarte a freír espárragos¡Me parece una falta de educación gigante!- bramó, airadamente- ¡Bueno, pues me temo que vas a tener que escucharme!

- De acuerdo- murmuró Ron, amedrentado. "_A ver quien es el valiente que te dice que no_", añadió mentalmente.

- ¡ Pues muy bien¡ Quiero que sepas que, después de todo, Harry y yo solo somos amigos y que nunca hemos sido más que eso¡Y que no pienso permitir que te vayas otra vez y me dejes aquí tirada, porque no es lo mismo que cuando me planta Harry, porque me importa de verdad... porque tú me importas de verdad!- exclamó. Sonaba muy, muy enfadada- Y, además, todo eso que dijiste que sentías ...por cierto, no puedo comprender que te quedes cruzado de brazos si realmente es algo tan ... bueno, si se parece un poco a lo que siento yo, no se como puedes huir sin luchar por ello... porque eso que dices que sientes es lo mismo que yo... Fíjate, estoy tan histérica que no me salen las palabras. ¡Estarás contento, yo nunca pierdo los papeles de esta manera!.

Ron sintió ganas de saltar de alegría, de llorar, de cantar a voz en grito, de saltar, de bailar y de estrangular a Hermione (por su tono de dictadora psicópata) todo a la vez, pero solo pudo decir:

- Genial. Oye, a estas alturas no puedo hacer nada con lo del traslado, pero conozco un pequeño restaurante en el Trastevere donde preparan el tiramisú mas delicioso del planeta ¿Qué, Mione, tienes algo mejor que hacer?.

- Bueno, se supone que tenía que casarme, y eso. Pero ya sabes que me encanta el tiramisú- contestó ella, sonriendo, tras unos segundos de silencio. Ya no quedaba ni rastro de la ira de la que había hecho gala unos segundos antes. Ahora sabía que todo saldría bien. Aquello parecía una locura... dejar Londres, su trabajo, sus amigos y toda su vida, así, de buenas a primeras... pero cuando escudriñó en su interior en busca de las dudas, los miedos, las sospechas y los malos presentimientos, no los encontró.

Se habían esfumado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1)- En realidad, es el título de una novela de García Márquez... espero que no me acuse por plagio :)

Lo primero, mis disculpas para Demona 0... me he cargado la personalidad de Draco hasta ahora, y encima tengo la poquísima vergüenza de no explicar lo que ocurrió entre Harry y Ginny...¡Perdón!(cara de arrepentimiento). En cuanto a los demás...¿Alguna duda, ruego, pregunta, sugerencia¿Quereis matarme por haber terminado así? Recordad que estoy al otro lado (si, estoy pidiendo una review...) En fin, s'acabó... Mil gracias por leer hasta aquí... la proxima vez intentaré no ser tan paranoica, de verdad. O, al menos, lo seré de una manera más equilibrada (si, prometo no escribir capítulos enteros formados íntegramente por las paranoias de los protas... aunque no se si podré cumplirlo...) Bueno, este es el momento en que la pantalla se pone oscura y aparecen dos palabritas que nos indican que hemos llegado al final...

**The End**


End file.
